Not Really Good
by Lina-chan77
Summary: Tommy and Kim were high school sweethearts. It was only natural for them to go to the same college. But too much drinking leads Tommy to a night of infidelity. Two years later, Tommy is dating Sarah. Everything is perfect until he meets her roommate, Kim.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Summary: AU and OOC-ness (no Power Rangering involved) Tommy and Kim were high school sweethearts and it was only natural for them to go to the same college. But too much drinking leads Tommy to a night of infidelity. Now, two years later, Tommy is dating Sarah, a beautiful law student. Everything is perfect until he meets her roommate... Kimberly. Now it's time for an adventure in love, loss, and truth.

Author's Note: Yay! This is my very first Fanfic EVER! I've been writing Fanfic with my writing buddy Lori (a very passionate Fanfic reader) since we were both in middle school. I've just been too afraid to post any on here. ; I've always loved Power Rangers (you know back in the day when they were good) and the majority of my fics will be based on them. However, I never really wrote about them being Rangers. I just really love their characters. So be warned…this is the way my friend and I have portrayed them for a very long time. Enjoy and let me know what you think

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart had always been together. They were high school sweethearts. However, high school doesn't last forever. It only seemed right that they attend the same college. Kim and Tommy were inseparable. They had classes together and went to events and parties together. Everyone assumed that they would get married one day and live the picture perfect life that everyone dreams of. Everyone except a girl named Yvonne. Since the first time she saw Tommy, she had wanted him. Yes, he had a girlfriend that he was devoted to but honestly that hardly mattered in these days. Hell a man could be married and still sleep around. It wasn't a taboo, in fact it was downright common. The only problem was that Kim was ALWAYS with him and vice versa.

One night, Kim decided to have a girls night at her apartment. Tommy loved Kim but there was no way in hell that he was going to sit around and hang out with a bunch of girls giggling and what not. He had told Kim that he was going to a party that night.

"Ok have fun and try not to drink too much." Kim said as she place a small kiss on his lips. Tommy gave a little laugh and hugged her good-bye. Tommy did his best not to drink too much but when you're with the guys it's a little difficult not too.

"Adam are you sober enough to drive us home?" Tommy asked grabbing his friend by the shoulders. Adam tried hard to focus his eyes on the person that was holding him and said, "Who the fuck are you?" before slumping down on the couch. Tommy laughed and looked around. There was no way he was going to sleep on the floor and have someone puke on him. The thought made him shudder. _I'll just go sleep in the car._ Tommy thought to himself. As he stumbled his way out of the apartment and clumsily walked to his car he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey there handsome. I hope you're not thinking of drinking and driving." Yvonne said coyly.

"I would never dream of it." Tommy said holding his keys. "I was just going to sleep in my car." Yvonne stopped him.

"That is going to be really uncomfortable. Why don't I drive you home?" she offered. Tommy thought about it but for some reason he couldn't really think coherently.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tommy asked in a very serious voice.

"I can sleep on the couch if that's ok with you." Yvonne told him.

"Yeah that's cool. Remind me to call Kim when we get there, ok?" Tommy said as he climbed into his truck.

"Will do." Yvonne said rolling her eyes behind his back. _The things I have to do to get a man's attention! _Yvonne thought to herself as she tried her best to drive the monstrous truck. Finally, they arrived at Tommy's apartment. "We're here." She said and looked over when she didn't receive a response. Tommy had fallen asleep on the way. Yvonne rolled her eyes again and new she was in for a lot of work. She hopped out of the truck and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. Tommy jerked awake by the sudden sound and looked around somewhat confused. _When did I get here and how was that even possible with me in the passenger's seat?_ Tommy thought to himself. _Oh hell I'm never drinking again._ Tommy finally opened his door and slid out of his truck. Yvonne immediately ran to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Here Tommy, you can lean on me for support." Yvonne offered sweetly. She helped him to his room and lay him down on his bed. As she started to get up, she felt a strong hand grab her and pull her back down.

"Are you going to be ok on my couch?" Tommy asked. _I knew this would work._ Yvonne thought happily. She was finally going to get what she wanted. "Because if you want you can take my truck and I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow." The smile on Yvonne's face faltered.

"Don't worry Tommy. I'll be just fine." She smirked and kissed him on the forehead. Tommy smiled. _That was kind of sweet._ He thought to himself but before he knew it Yvonne had planted her lips on his. Tommy was shocked and really didn't know what to do. _Should I push her away? That's kind of rude! But I've got to stop her._ Tommy thought to himself. But the thought process had taken longer than he planned for because by the time he was ready to stop her she was already on top of him. _Damn alcohol!_ He thought but couldn't stop due to the feeling he was getting inside his pants. Yvonne could feel it to and knew she had him right where she wanted him. She made sure to tease him so that it would be him that took her and not the other way around. Sure enough that's what happened. After her constant grinding and sucking on his neck, Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over so that he was now on top and he plummeted inside her. She accepted him willingly and wrapped her legs around him so he could have better access. He pounded inside her until both of them finally reached their climax. Tommy was exhausted and sick. _What the fuck did I just do?!_ He wanted to kick her out to yell at her and make her leave but the alcohol induced slumber took over him and he passed out. Yvonne lay next to him with a satisfied grin on her face and also fell asleep.

Kim had fallen asleep on her couch that night. She awoke the next morning with her cell phone still in her hand. Tommy didn't call her all night. Joy, her best friend, was a little less than thrilled when her boyfriend Adam had called at 4:00 in the morning asking her to come pick him up. Apparently he had a little too much to drink, fell asleep, and woke up at four confused as to what he was still doing there. Kim probably wouldn't have been too happy if Tommy had done that but it would have been better than not hearing from him at all. _What if he actually drank and drove home last night? What if he didn't make it home?_ These fearful thoughts plagued Kim and she quickly dialed his number. Nobody answered it. Kim threw the phone down on the couch and ran upstairs to get dressed. She had to get to his apartment and fast.

Tommy awoke to the sound of his cell phone beeping. Apparently he had missed a call. He stretched his arms and heard a loud "OUCH!" from a very feminine voice.

"Sorry baby. Can you hand me my phone. It was probably Adam." Tommy requested sleepily. "When did you get here?" He asked and was very surprised to see a very naked Yvonne turn around and say, "I've been here all night, tiger." Tommy instinctively pushed her away from him and off of the bed. He then looked down at himself and noticed he too was naked. _Fuck!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Yvonne asked as she picked herself back up off the floor. "You're obviously not a morning person." She continued and started putting on her clothes. Tommy looked at her in bewilderment. What the hell did he do? Well he could take a guess at what THEY had done but he really didn't want to. He finally remembered that his phone had been beeping. He checked it and realized his very worst nightmare was about to come true. He was going to lose Kim. Yvonne was now fully dressed and standing in front of the mirror fixing herself up. "You really did a number on my hair." She said flatly. Tommy threw his pants on.

"You have got to go right now Yvonne." Tommy demanded grabbing her arm.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Yvonne said as she shook his grip off of her arm.

"Look I can't remember anything that happened last night!" Tommy yelled.

"Well it looks like someone needs to take it easy on the liquor." Yvonne smirked. Tommy grabbed her arm again and pulled her to the front door.

"Leave." Tommy said. Yvonne started to open her mouth to say something back but all Tommy had to say was, "It was a mistake. A BIG mistake." He wasn't even looking at her when he said it. Yvonne couldn't believe her ears. He was kicking her out! She didn't need this. Yvonne huffed as she walked out the door. Kim, who had just arrived, saw Yvonne leaving Tommy's apartment and Tommy standing in the doorway with no shirt on. Yvonne decided to take advantage of the moment and extract her revenge on Tommy for his rudeness. She turned around and blew a kiss at Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy. I'll call you later." She said seductively and turned to smile at Kim who was watching this exchange in pure shock. Yvonne stopped when she was right next to Kim. "Now I know why you keep him so close to you. He was amazing." She continued to walk away reaching for her cell phone so she could call a cab. Kim looked at Tommy who finally realized she was there.

"Kim…it's not what it looks like." Tommy started but Kim was not about to hear it. She turned and ran straight for her car. Tommy was running right after her and caught up before she got to her car. He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kim struggled against him. She didn't want him to touch her.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" Kim yelled as she continued her struggle. Tommy had never heard her speak like that to anybody.

"Please Kim hear me out." Tommy begged. Kim finally got loose and got in her car. Tommy tied his best to open the door but she had already locked it. "Kim open the door! I need to talk to you." Kim didn't listen. She reversed and peeled out as she left Tommy standing alone.

Tommy went back in his apartment, first off to shower (he felt so dirty), and secondly to collect his thoughts. What could he do to take this back? Nothing came to his mind. Tommy changed and hopped in his truck. He knew where Kim would go so he drove straight to Joy's house. Sure enough Kim's car was parked in the driveway. This wasn't going to be easy. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?' Joy asked calmly. When she looked in the peephole and saw it was Tommy she did a complete 180. "Oh hell no!." She opened the door dramatically and began her tirade. "What the hell do you want?!" Joy yelled. It didn't take Kim too long to figure out who was at the door.

"Joy listen I need to talk to Kim." Tommy started saying as he peeked over Joy's head looking for Kim.

"She does not want to talk to you and in fact neither do I!" She said as she began to close the door. Tommy pushed the door open and walked past Joy. "Get the hell out of my house asshole!" Tommy ignored her and found Kim sitting on the couch holding a pillow. Her face was tear stained and red. His heart broke at the sight of her in so much pain that he had caused her. Joy had finally caught up with him. _Damn he's fast._ She thought to herself. She was about to grab his shirt and drag him out but stopped when she saw him. He was standing n the open doorway but it was dark so Kim couldn't see him. Hell she didn't even know he was inside. His shoulders were slumped. He looked defeated. Tommy turned and bumped into Joy.

"I'm sorry Joy. I just…I don't know what to do." Tommy started, his voice breaking.

"So you're just going to give up?" Joy asked. Tommy looked back at Kim. "Tommy I know you love her and you fucked up but at least apologize." Joy said softly.

"Do you think it will work?" Tommy asked hopefully. This time Joy turned away. _No it's not going to work but she still needs to hear it._ Joy thought. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that after looking into his eyes. This was going to end badly. Tommy walked slowly into the room. When Kim saw him she immediately started to get up.

"Kim wait…" Tommy said quietly. Kim could hear the pain in his voice and sat back down on the couch. She refused to look at him. Tommy kneeled down in front of her but she still turned her face away. Looking at him hurt so much. "It was a mistake. I didn't want it to happen." Joy winced…that was the WRONG thing to say. _Didn't I tell him to apologize? Why is he making excuses?!_

"Well why didn't you stop then?" Kim asked with distinct hate in her voice. Tommy racked his brain trying to think of the _right _thing to say.

"I was drunk." Tommy said. Kim glared at Tommy and pushed him away from her. She stood up and began walking out of the room. "Kim what do you want me to do? I can't take it back."

"You should have never done it in the first place Tommy!" she yelled.

"I know that but it did! It will never happen again." He tried to convince her.

"Damn right it will never happen again because you won't ever be with me again!" Kim yelled. She had already turned to face him so he could see she was serious.

"Please…" Tommy begged. Kim shook her head and walked out of the room. Tommy stood there alone. _Is this really it?_ He thought to himself. Joy walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tommy." She said. "What did you expect? She can't trust you anymore. I mean right now all she can think of is what you did. She probably feels like you'll do it again. Can you blame her?" Joy continued. Tommy had stopped listening when she had told him Kim couldn't trust him. He told her it was a mistake. He had never lied to her before, why would he start now? Tommy's pain started turning to anger. How could she NOT trust him?! Joy finally realized Tommy wasn't listening to her. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just fucking fine. If she thinks I'm a dog then I guess I'll be one." Tommy said as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: You'll learn eventually that I like to talk! So this is the PROLOGUE of the story. It's not a one shot or anything…the good parts are coming up. Once again thanks for reading this (if you did) and thanks to my bestest buddy Lori…the other half of my brain. It takes two of us to write one story ; Anyways, I hoped you liked it…please no flames TT they'll make me cry.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Girl on Campus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Wow I got reviews! Thanks so much to lorili810 for my first review ever! Cranelove, jps1926, kimtom4eva, and AstROnAut, I'm glad yall are liking it so far. And thanks for reviewing me too!! I can't tell yall how excited I am! XD I kind of forgot to mention the naughty-ness in the last chapter…my bad. Ok moving on…no naughty-ness in this one but there is some choice language so sorry if I offend. That's why it's rated M. On with the next chapter. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The New Girl on Campus**

The first day of their junior year was cool and crisp. Kim and Joy were sitting inside the student center enjoying a warm cup of coffee and discussing their summer that ended far too quickly.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a tough year Kim." Joy said blowing her coffee before taking a sip. Kim sighed and nodded but inside her head all she could think was it can't be any tougher than freshman year. It had been two years since she and Tommy had broken up but it still pained her to think about it. She shook her head of these thoughts and continued her conversation with Joy. Their conversation came to a halt when they heard the distinct sound of high heels walking across the tile. Who in the world comes to school wearing heels? I mean it's college, you can go everywhere in your pajamas. Hell even the teachers wore sneakers. Kim and Joy looked around to see where it was coming from. A tall, slender girl with chestnut brown hair and sparkling green eyes came clomping around the corner. _She looks really familiar. Where have I seen her?_ Kim thought to herself. Her thought process was cut short when the girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked straight at Kim.

"Kimberly? Is that you?" the girl asked. Kim nodded slowly. The girl gave a high squeak, ran over to Kim, and hugged her. Joy just watched in pure confusion and shock. "Oh my god it's been forever!" Kim smiled sheepishly as the girl hugged her. Joy gave Kim a look that was saying who the hell is this? Kim mouthed to Joy, "I don't know!" The girl finally let go of Kim and realized by the fake smile plastered on Kim's face that she did not recognize her.

"Don't you remember me?" the girl asked with a pout on her face. Kim felt awful. This girl obviously remembered her... why couldn't she remember this girl?

"I'm sorry." was all Kim could manage to say. The girl smiled sweetly.

"It's me, Sarah." That's all it took. Kim finally remembered who she was. They used to hang out in high school. They weren't best friends but they knew each other.

"Oh my god Sarah I'm so sorry. It's been so long." Kim said apologetically. Kim introduced Sarah to Joy and spent a good ten minutes catching up with each other. "So what are you doing here?" Kim asked once they were finished.

"Well the thing is I'm in the process of transferring here this year and since I did this so late there weren't any rooms left on campus." Sarah said sadly. Joy chimed in, "Girl you do not want to live on campus." Sarah ignored her and continued her sad story.

"I was going to talk to someone in campus relations to see if there was anything I could do and that's when I saw you." she smiled. Kim spoke without thinking.

"You know I have an extra room at my house. It's not on campus but if you want you can live there with me. We'll split the expenses evenly that way it won't be too hard on either of us, ok?" Joy's eyes grew wide. Sarah smiled and squealed a little higher than the first time and hugged Kim again.

"Thank you so much Kim! You're a life saver!" After Sarah had finished strangling Kim, she left to complete her transfer paperwork. Joy's fake smile vanished as soon as Sarah was out of sight.

"Kim are you crazy? You couldn't even handle me as a roommate. What makes you think you'll be able to live with little miss perfect?" Joy whispered as she looked over her shoulder making sure Sarah wasn't coming back. Although they would probably be able to hear her coming a mile away.

"Joy I love my house but it really is a lot of money for me to be living there by myself. She'll be able to help me out a lot." Kim explained. Joy understood where she was coming from but there was no way in hell that she would be able to live with a girl like that. "Besides it wasn't you I couldn't live with…it was you and Adam. You guys are like rabbits. Very **loud **rabbits." Joy turned beet red and smacked Kim's shoulder. Kim couldn't help but laugh.

Tommy yawned as he walked across campus with Adam. They had just gotten out of their first class of the day…history. _Whose bright idea was it to take history first thing in the morning?_ Tommy thought to himself. He usually opted not to take a class before eleven knowing that nothing would keep his attention before that hour of the day. Tommy thought long and hard and remembered why his class schedule sucked. Tommy's break up with Kim had been really hard on both of them. Their schedules were the same so they saw quite a bit of each other. It would piss him off whenever she would ignore him and it would break his heart every time he saw her with another man. Tommy couldn't take that anymore so he had made it a point to ask Joy what Kim's schedule was going to be like this year and do the complete opposite of it. Which, unfortunately for him, meant early classes.

"Why am I forced to take the same early classes as you?" Adam said groggily snapping Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Because you're my friend!" Tommy said with a sleepy smile. "And because I buy you breakfast and coffee."

"Oh yeah." Adam said with a smile on his face. "Well let's get a move on. I need to wake up!" They continued their half-sleep walk towards the student center where all the _good _food was. Along the way, they joked about how much their history teacher reminded them of Ben Stein, which is probably another reason why they couldn't stay awake in class. Tommy lost interest in the conversation when he looked up and saw a very nicely dressed brunette walking his way. When Adam searched for the reason why his friend wasn't participating in the conversation anymore and groaned when he spotted her. "Hey Tommy just give me ten bucks and I'll meet you in the student center when you're done." Adam walked away after Tommy gave him the money.

"Wow. It's nice to see a woman who takes pride in her appearance." Tommy said as the girl walked past him. She immediately stopped and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see a man who does the same." She said looking Tommy over. Yes, it was early but Tommy always woke up early enough to make himself look nice. Today he was sporting some nice fitting khaki jeans and a snug long-sleeved black shirt. "I'm Sarah Bennet." She said holding her hand out. Tommy shook her hand but never lost eye contact with her.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. It's very nice to meet…" Tommy started but was soon cut off when she jumped on him and hugged him. He was in utter shock. Yeah he was a self-proclaimed ladies man but he's never had girls throw themselves at him **literally**! "Um…" Sarah let go of him and pouted.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me either! Geez what's wrong with you people, short term memory or what?" Tommy honestly didn't know what to say. "I mean I didn't recognize you but that's because you had long hair in high school…By the way, short hair looks great on you…I haven't changed all that much since high school…" Sarah continued her banter about not being remembered. Could she really blame him though? The only person that mattered to him back then was Kim. Tommy shook his head clear of thoughts of her.

"Wow Sarah. You look great." Tommy said cutting her off. _Man this girl can really talk._ He thought to himself. "So where are you heading?" Tommy asked hoping he could walk her there. Sarah explained to Tommy that she was transferring there and trying to get everything taken care of. "Well Sarah, I'd love to take you out when you get settled in. You know to catch up."

"I'd love that too." Sarah said with a big smile. They exchanged phone numbers, said their good byes, and continued on their way.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. It only took Sarah a couple of days to get settled into her new home with Kim. Kim found it rather comforting having someone else in the house with her. Could it be that Joy was wrong? Kim and Sarah were getting along just great. Friday finally came. Friday usually meant wild campus parties and events. Kim felt like going out but the party scenes just weren't for her anymore. I mean, who really wanted drunken frat boys hooting and hollering at them? Not Kim. _Maybe I should call Joy and see what she's up to…_Kim thought to herself.

"Hey Sarah are you doing anything tonight?" Kim yelled from downstairs. Sarah had been in her room for a while now. What was she doing in there? "I was thinking about calling Joy and seeing what we could do." Sarah came out of her room dressed in a sleek red blouse that hugged her body in all the right places and a knee length black skirt. "I'll take that as a yes." Kim said. "Where are you off too?"

"Oh I have a little date tonight. He should be getting here soon. Would you do me a favor and let him in if he shows up. I'm not quite ready yet." Sarah asked as she brushed her hair.

"No problem. You do realize it's cold outside!" She yelled. Sarah said yeah and continued to groom herself. _I've got to borrow that top from her…it's too cute. _Kim didn't have enough time to go back to her couch and relax. The doorbell had rung and Kim was very anxious to see whom Sarah was going on a date with. "Hello…" Kim started to say as she opened the door with a big smile on her face. Her smile faded instantly…as did his. Kim quickly slammed the door shut. _What the hell is he doing here?! _Tommy stood on the outside of the door dumbfounded. _Do I have the wrong house?_ Kim who was still trying to comprehend what was going on finally realized Sarah was calling out to her. "What?' Kim asked.

"Tell him I'm not ready." Sarah said. Kim's feeling of confusion diminished and was replaced with anger. _She was going out with him?! Was she nuts?!_ Kim opened the door to the still confused Tommy.

"She's not ready!" she said and once again slammed the door shut in his face. As if a light came on inside his head…_Sarah lives here!!_ _Damnit!_ _Wait did she just slam the door shut on me again?_ Now it was Tommy's turn to be angry.

"Kim, open the damn door!" Tommy demanded as he pounded on the door.

"I don't have to listen to you. This is MY house!" She yelled back through the closed door.

"God damnit I'm not here to see you so just open the fucking door!" Tommy couldn't believe she was acting this way.

"No way!" Kim yelled. He couldn't make her open the door but someone else could.

"Kim!" Sarah yelled from her bedroom door. "What the hell? Just let him in. I'm almost done." Kim couldn't believe Sarah was asking her to do this. Come to think of it, Sarah hadn't asked Kim about her relationship, or lack thereof, with Tommy. Kim couldn't understand why but she did as Sarah asked. She opened the door to reveal a very angry Tommy Oliver. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Kim asked in a huff. Tommy didn't even answer. He nudged her out of his way with his shoulder and waited at the bottom of the staircase for Sarah. Kim closed the door and continued to glare at Tommy. As much as she hated to admit it, he looked very sexy tonight. Tommy was wearing black slacks and a silky button up black polo. He always knew how to dress to impress. _Stop it Kim._ She thought to herself.

"Do you have a problem?" Tommy asked rudely. He was getting rather annoyed with her glaring. What the hell was her problem anyways? He was standing there not saying anything to her. Hell he wasn't even looking at her, which by the way was very difficult for him since she was wearing a lacey pink spaghetti strap top and tight stone washed jeans that accentuated all her perfect little features. _Stop it Tommy._ He thought to himself.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Sarah yelled from her bedroom. Tommy gave out a little sigh.

"Good, then we can get the hell out of here." He said under his breath but it was loud enough for Kim to hear. Kim walked around Tommy so that she was standing in front of him. _She looks so cute when she angry. No! I need to stop that._ Tommy berated himself. "What do you want?"

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear to God you'll be begging me to stop by the time I'm done with you." Kim said in a serious tone. Why was she sticking up for Sarah? She had to know that she and Tommy were an item once. She went' to high school with them, how could she not know? Tommy tried hard not to laugh at Kim's threat. _Who does she think she is to be threatening me? You wanna play Kim? All right, let's play. _Tommy smirked and pulled out his wallet. From inside his wallet he pulled out a couple of condoms and waved them in front of Kim's face.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll take **good** care of her." Kim could not believe what he just said. Kim wanted to yell at him and kick him out of her house but was interrupted before she got the chance to. Sarah had finally come out of her room and started descending the staircase. Tommy's eyes watched every move she made. "Hey Beautiful, you ready to go?" Tommy asked as she walked over to him and placed a peck on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go!" Sarah said as Tommy took her hand and led her outside. Sarah closed the door leaving a stunned Kim alone. He had called her beautiful. Kim hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- Yes this chapter was mainly about Sarah but I wanted everyone to get to know her. I got to admit the last part of this chapter was my favorite part to write…what can I say, I love drama! And Tommy probably made you all go "Oh No He Didn't!" But don't worry...he'll get what's coming to him. Alrighty, let me know what yall think. I promise it will get juicy really soon. Chapter 3 will either be up tomorrow or early next week, just depends on when I finish writing it and when my editor in chief can look it over and approve it.


	3. Chapter 2 Payback is a B

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Ha ha ha I love you guys. Those reviews made me laugh :D Thanks a lot by the way. Reviews are always a good ego boost. Thanks again to my editor in chief Lori the bestest friend ever! Oh and thanks to my reviewers Cranelove, kimtom4eva, rose19586 (new fan), jps1926, grits (new fan), and IndulgentWriter (new fan). I hope to keep pleasing you guys, with my story that is. And don't worry…Tommy's gonna get what's coming to him. And now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 Payback is a B#t#h!**

Kim quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Why am I crying?" she asked no one in particular. How had Tommy gotten to her again? It had been years since she last cried over him. Why now? _Beautiful. _Kim had never heard Tommy use that word for anyone else but her. He had to know how much it hurt her to hear it being said to another girl and right in front of her. Kim had to talk to somebody about this and seeing as how she couldn't afford a therapist, she called the next best thing.

"Hello this is Joy Henson." Joy said weakly. "Oh sorry Kim, I'm still in work mode. What's up?" this time she sounded a bit more lively. When Kim did not answer her right away she knew something was up. "You are never this quiet. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kim's voice wavered a little bit when she answered. _She's crying?_ Joy thought to herself.

"I know you better than that. So tell me or I will come over there and make you tell me." Joy threatened.

"It's…it's just…I don't know why I'm crying. It started when Tommy left with Sarah." Kim explained. Joy was now officially confused. _Tommy?_ Her friend hadn't cried over this boy in quite some time. What was going on?

"Ok. Tommy is going out with Sarah?" Joy asked._ Couldn't that boy ever keep it in his pants?_ "And this is bothering you why?" Kim let out a little sniffle and thought for a moment.

"Because he called her Beautiful." Kim said as she felt more tears stinging her eyes. It was starting to upset her that she was letting him get to her like this. Joy sighed. _That asshole! Now he was just being insensitive! _Kim told Joy everything that had happened…their fight with the door in between them, his response to her threat. "I think he enjoys torturing me." Kim said with a sigh. Joy had had enough of this. If Tommy wanted to be an ass then he would just have to suffer the consequences. Joy left the room so Adam wouldn't hear her master plan.

"Well Kim, all I can tell you is two can play that game! If he wants to torture you, you torture him back. Give him a taste of his own medicine." Joy started.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "What am I supposed to do?" An evil grin spread across Joy's face.

"Make him want you so bad it hurts. Men are easy targets!! Show him what he wants but can't have. Show no mercy to that asshole. Leave him begging for more! No limits, Kim. Do it all!! Go for the gold, girl! Payback is a bitch!! And I'm the one to tell you how to do it!!" Adam, who had been sitting contently in the living room, put the television on mute…he could have sworn he heard evil laughter coming from the bedroom.

Tommy and Sarah were sitting in silence during the drive to the restaurant. All he could think about was Kim. Why did she still hate him? Couldn't she just move past it already?It _had_ been two years. Yes he was shocked when he saw her open the door but he wasn't expecting to fight with her. That's the last thing he wanted to do. Every now and again Sarah could see Tommy's jaw clench. _What is he thinking about?_ She wondered. Sarah, being the talker that she was, could no longer take the silence or the curiosity that was bubbling up inside her.

"So what was up with you and Kim back there?" She asked. Tommy hadn't expected a question like this, especially not from her.

"You do remember that we were a couple, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah but that was in high school. Not trying to be rude or anything but you didn't honestly think that it would last forever did you?" Sarah asked. _Yes._ Tommy thought but couldn't bring himself to admit it aloud to her. "You both made a cute couple back then but I mean you were still kids." Sarah continued. Tommy nodded. A bit of silence followed his agreement to her statement. "So why are you two on such bad terms?" she asked so as to break the silence once again. Tommy let out a long sigh before beginning the long and very depressing story. Tommy didn't cry but there was a definite sadness in his voice when he was explaining his past relationship with Kim to Sarah.

"Do you mind if we talk about something else?" Tommy suggested once he was done with the story.

"Sure!" Sarah took over the conversation the rest of the night. Tommy didn't know if her continuous talking was her way of helping him keep his mind off of tonight's not so pleasant events or if she just didn't care and loved to hear herself speak. Either way, he greatly appreciated it. It definitely kept his mind off _other_ things. Tommy was very uneasy when it came time to take Sarah back home. But being the gentleman that he was, sometimes, he pushed his anxiety to the back of his mind and walked her to the door. "Thanks Tommy I had a great time." Sarah said sweetly.

"I had a great time too. It was nice catching up with you." He said with a smile. Tommy leaned in and gave Sarah a small kiss on the lips. In all honesty Tommy hadn't been expecting to have sex with Sarah tonight. Especially not in the same house Kim was in. He was planning on giving her a kiss goodnight and leave but Sarah had other plans. As Tommy began pulling away, she pulled him back and intensified their kiss. Eventually they pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Sarah asked seductively. Tommy, who was still trying to catch his breath, smiled and gave a little nod. _No! No you do not! You need to leave!_ A little voice inside his head screamed but he chose to ignore it. Who was he to tell a beautiful girl no when she obviously wanted him so badly? He followed her inside and straight to her bedroom.

After Kim had talked to Joy, she knew exactly how she was going to execute her revenge on Tommy. The only problem was she didn't know when she would be able to. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't be coming around the house anymore after their _friendly_ exchange of words earlier. The crying and stress that she had gone under had made her very tired. Kim fell asleep not too long after her conversation with Joy. Kim's slumber, however, would not last all night like she had hoped it would. Around midnight she awoke to the lewd sounds of her new roommate moaning and groaning in pure ecstasy.

"Gross!" Kim said to herself and shuddered. _I thought I was done with this when I moved away from Joy and Adam._ Kim thought. She got up from her bed and walked to Sarah's door. She banged loudly on the door and heard the groaning stop at once. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." Kim said grumpily. Kim turned and began hobbling sleepily back to her room. That is until the groaning started up again. It was as if they were simply put on pause and had been switched back to play mode. _I am not about to listen to this all night!_ She was definitely going to have a talk with Sarah in the morning. Kim went to her room, grabbed a pillow and walked downstairs to the living room. She would be able to sleep peacefully on the couch. Sleep didn't come so easily though. Every time she closed her eyes she would see a very sexy and naked Tommy standing before her. _Stop thinking about that!! _Her brain demanded. It was now one in the morning and Kim still hadn't fallen asleep. She even tried reading to get her mind off of certain things but she just couldn't sleep. She heard the door to Sarah's bedroom open and close. Tommy had come walking down the stairs wearing only his boxers. Kim thanked god that she had the book in front of her to hide her face. Her mouth was hanging open and she was blushing profusely. _Oh my god!_ Her brain screamed. She quickly regained her composure when she remembered she had a job to do. _How am I going to do this?_ She pondered. Tommy had no idea that Kim was downstairs. The blush that spread across his face was very similar to the one she had just a second ago but he had nothing to hide it. _Shit! What is she doing down here?_ Tommy wondered. A sudden pang of guilt hit him. He really did want to apologize to Kim for what he had said to her that night. He didn't mean to be such a prick but she pissed him off. He also felt bad about waking her with his nightly excursions with her friend. He didn't think she would be so loud. He never wanted her to hear what was going on in there. His feeling of guilt vanished when he looked at her. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Kim's body. She was wearing short light pink shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. _She must be cold. _Tommy thought when his eyes came to her perky breasts. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kim noticed what he was looking at and smirked. _Now it was time to execute her plan. _

"There's no need to undress me with your eyes Tommy." Kim said suddenly. "You've seen it all before!" He was a bit taken aback by her comment. She had never really talked to him like that before.

"Yeah I know but I still enjoy looking at it" he said smugly as he walked to the kitchen trying his best not to look at her gorgeous body. The body that he longed for. Kim glared daggers at him.

"You lost that right a long time ago." She reminded him. "Apparently you like looking at it a little too much."

"Looking never hurt anyone Kim." Tommy said back to her. _Why was she bringing this up again?_

"Yeah but you see, Tommy. You don't know how to just look... you like to take. Especially when it comes from a tall, blonde, bimbo!" Kim said a little more rudely than she had planned to. Tommy had enough. He was not one to let anyone talk to him like that.

"Ouch...that really hurt Kim." Tommy said sarcastically as he grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and said, "Your rude comments have made me sad. I think I need some comforting from Sarah...if you know what I mean." He winked at Kim and headed back for the stairs. He was more than satisfied that he got the last word in. _Oh no, you will not win this battle!_ Kim thought to herself. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm. She stood close to him on the staircase (one to get him back and two the width of the staircase wasn't that big).

"Admit it Tommy. Sarah can never please you the way I could. It's written all over your face!" Kim said looking into his eyes. Tommy licked his lips and smiled. Thoughts of them together flooded his mind. Kim knew what he was thinking about. She let go of his arm and proceeded to walk up the stairs. His eyes followed every movement her body made. He soon found himself following her uncontrollably. Kim noticed that as she walked past Sarah's door, he was still following her like a little puppy. When she reached her door she turned around to face him. "Goodnight, Tommy." She said and closed her door. The click of the door is what snapped Tommy out of his spell. _What the fuck was I just doing? Damn her! Why did she have to tempt him like that? _He quickly turned and walked back to Sarah's room. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now. At least not while thoughts of Kim and himself doing things they couldn't do anymore floated around in his head.

After Tommy's late evening run in with Kimberly, he decided that it would be wise to keep his distance from her. _If she only knew what she does to me…_Tommy thought to himself. It had been two weeks since he had been to her house. He would pick Sarah up for occasional dates but he wouldn't stay too long. And he hadn't spent the night since. It was another boring Friday night with nothing to do. Kim had decided that it would be a good idea to call Joy and see what her plans were for the night. Whatever it was, it was bound to be more interesting than what she was doing.

"Joy Henson speaking!" Joy yelled. She had put her phone on speaker so she could continue fixing her hair.

"Hey girl what are you doing?" Kim asked hoping she was doing something fun.

"Oh I'm getting ready to head out to the club." Joy said. "Wanna join us? I'm sure there will be some hot men there." Kim could care less about the guys, they were a bonus, she just wanted to get out of the house.

"What time are you going?" Kim asked.

"Around 11:30." Joy said as she continued to fuss with her hair. Kim looked at her clock.

"Joy, it's 9:00. Is it really going to take you two and a half hours to get ready?" Kim asked.

"I'm having a bad hair day OK?!" Joy said with frustration. Kim laughed at her friend and decided she would get ready too. She had settled upon wearing her cute and sexy black mini skirt along with a sleek halter-top in her signature color. Kim drove herself to the club, just in case she met someone interesting. Why not, she was single. Kim was quite surprised to see who else had decided to join them at the club. Tommy and Sarah were sitting at a small table with Joy and Adam. Joy walked over to Kim when she saw her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Adam had invited them too." Joy apologized. "By the way, that is a cute outfit."

"It's ok. I'm fine with it." Kim said. "Tommy's been avoiding me since that night."

"Well it won't take much to mess with him tonight." Joy said with an evil grin. Kim hadn't thought about continuing her torture with Tommy. She felt she had already gotten him back. Kim followed Joy back to the table. Tommy's eyes noticeably looked over Kim and then darted to the dance floor. _Damn she looks good._ He thought to himself. Kim avoided looking at Tommy at first but she did sneak a quick peak out of the corner of her eye when nobody was looking. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black muscle tee that clung to his firm body, and a baby blue button up shirt that was only buttoned halfway up. _Ok time to look away. Hello! Look somewhere else!_ Kim's brain demanded but for some reason her eyes weren't listening. Joy would have gladly smacked her friend if she had noticed this but she was too busy looking at what Sarah 's outfit. Her outfit resembled Kim's with the exception that her skirt was longer, and she wore a red tube top instead. Sarah's voice snapped both girls back to reality. Kim quickly turned her gaze away before anyone could notice.

"Yeah I start my new job on Monday. I'm just waiting for them to call me and let me know what time to go in." Sarah was very excited about getting a job at a law firm. Sure she was just a secretary but it still paid good money. Tommy had been a bit anxious when he saw Kim walk in the door but he relaxed a bit when he realized that she wasn't out to get him. They all drank a little and were having a great time. When someone had noticed that they were out of drinks Tommy offered to get some more. Sarah's phone rang. "Oh it's them!" She squealed and walked outside to be able to hear what they were saying. Kim and Joy exchanged confused looks. Who would be calling her this late just to tell her what time she was working? Kim shrugged it off.

"I'm going to go dance. I'm tired of sitting here." She said as she walked to the dance floor. Tommy finally managed to make it back to the table with everyone's drinks.

"Where's Sarah?" Tommy asked when he noticed she was gone.

"She's on the dance floor." Joy answered. Adam nearly spit out the beer he was drinking. _What did she just say?! Adam wondered. _Tommy left before Adam could tell him where his girlfriend really was.

"Why did you tell him that Joy?" Adam asked a little angrily. Joy could tell that she was in for trouble is she didn't think of a good lie.

"What? He asked where Kim was right?" she asked. When Adam gave her "the look" she continued. "You know I can't hear in here." Adam shook his head. He knew she was lying but she was sticking to her story and he had to give her credit for that. Tommy looked around the dance floor for quite some time. It was crowed and dark. He finally saw his beautiful brown haired girl shaking it in her short skirt. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kim was a little shocked when she felt someone grab her that way but whoever it was knew how to dance. The two of them swayed and grinded on each other not realizing whom they were really dancing with. Tommy couldn't help himself but he was beginning to get aroused by the sexual movements the two of them were doing. He pulled her back against his body and leaned over so he could whisper in her ear.

"Hey baby. Let's get out of here." He offered in a very low voice. Kim froze. _Holy fucking shit!_ Her brain screamed. Tommy felt her body tense up. Kim tried her best to maintain her composure. She had to do something, anything to get out of this situation. _What the fuck was he thinking dancing with her like that? _Kim's combination of surprise and embarrassment was steadily developing into anger. She pulled his arms off of her waist and turned to face him. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. Kim, however, didn't notice it.

"No thanks. Been there, done that. And to be totally honest, I've had better!!" Kim said and stomped back to the table. Tommy was left alone on the dance floor. _What was that about? It's not like I intentionally came over here and danced with her. I didn't even know it was her!_ Tommy was now becoming a little irritated by her comments. He walked back to the table and sat down. Neither of them looked at each other. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._ Joy thought to herself. Sarah finally came back inside. She continued to drink and talk about her wonderful new job. At least it kept everyone's minds off of what had happened when she was outside. Tommy had decided that Sarah had had enough to drink when she began singing, off key, loud enough for the entire club to hear her. He said his goodbyes to Joy and Adam and completely ignored Kim. Kim, Joy, and Adam stayed until closing time and then finally headed home. Kim noticed that Tommy's truck was parked in front of the house. _Great! Now I have to listen to them for the rest of the night._ She rolled her eyes and walked inside. Much to her surprise, Tommy was sitting on the couch, now only wearing his muscle shirt, watching television.

"Where's Sarah?" Kim asked him as she sat down.

"She's cute but she's also a lightweight. She's upstairs sleeping it off." Tommy said flipping through the channels. He had to keep his mind occupied on something other than Kim's long legs and the little bit that was hidden under her skirt.

"Why aren't you up there with her? You know the sex will probably be better for her if she can't remember it in the morning." Kim said with a smug face. Tommy was too tired and sexually frustrated to deal with Kim's behavior.

"Nah, I don't take advantage of women when they are drunk. I may like to have sex but I'm not a fucking sleezeball about it." Tommy said honestly. It was true. No matter how horny he was there was no way he would take advantage of a drunk woman. It just didn't seem right to him. Or perhaps it was because someone had taken advantage of him in a drunken state and he still has to live with the consequences of that night.

"You could have fooled me! By the way you were moving tonight, sex is the only thing on your mind."

"Hey I was just following your lead. Apparently it's on your mind too." Tommy said and looked at Kim. He knew he was right when she started to blush. _Don't think about that!_ Kim told herself.

"Don't flatter yourself. Like I said, I've certainly had better." Kim got up and started walking towards the stairs. _Yeah right._ Tommy thought to himself. "And by the sounds coming out of that room that one night, so has Sarah!" Those were fighting words. Tommy got off the couch and walked towards Kim whom had stopped by the stairs when she heard him get up. _Uh-oh did I push too far?_ Kim thought frantically. She unconsciously began backing up and ended up bumping into the wall. Tommy closed the distance between so there was barely a few inches between them. He leaned in and whispered in her ear like he had at the club.

"Well Ms. Professional, why don't you show me how it's done?" He backed up so he could look her in the eyes. Kim was flustered from the feel of his hot breath on her ears but gained control of herself and the situation. She leaned closer to Tommy so that their lips almost touched. She lightly placed her hand on Tommy's chest.

"Dream on…lover boy!" Kim said as she pushed him away with her hand. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Tommy stayed in the same position for a few minutes pondering what had just happened. She was teasing him on purpose. But why? _Because she knows what she does to you. _His brain answered. Tommy was beginning to like the little spats he was having with Kim. In fact they were kind of a turn on. _Maybe I'll come around here more often. Never know what it will lead to next._ Tommy smiled and went to Sarah's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- Whew! That was a frickin' long chapter. I have to admit I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. My schedule is going to change greatly. School will be starting up again and time is no longer a luxury for me. I will try to write as much as possible. I hope you liked this chapter. I will leave you with the title of the next chapter…**The Almost Kiss**.


	4. Chapter 3 The Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- I still can't believe how much everyone likes this story. I gotta tell yall, my fear of people not liking my stories is what kept me from posting for so long. I cannot thank everyone enough for leaving such great reviews. It really makes me feel good when you tell me that you hate Tommy...lol…just because it means you're really into what I'm writing. I'm hoping your hate for Tommy will decrease with the coming chapters. Remember this is a TommyKim fic :) Ok, on with the chapter! I hope you like it!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 The Almost Kiss**

Tommy had actually begun hanging out at Kim and Sarah's apartment more often. He enjoyed his little fights with Kim quite a bit and was hoping that she would continue to do so. Unfortunately for him, Kim had decided to keep her distance. She stayed away from any room he was in. Kim also put a stop to her tantalizing teasing (it only got her in trouble). Sarah had finally started her job as a legal secretary. Her hours kept her out of the house for the most part. Tommy continued to go to their house on a daily basis despite the fact that his girlfriend was hardly ever there and Kim was ignoring him completely. Kimberly was becoming very annoyed seeing him every time she came home. _Damn moocher! Why can't he just go home?_ She thought to herself angrily. She never acknowledged him whenever she saw him. She would just go straight to her room if she saw him in the living room. Her bedroom was the only place he couldn't go. After a few weeks of this Kim could not handle it anymore. She was going to go crazy if he didn't leave. She needed something to calm her nerves. Kim walked to the kitchen to get some ice cream. That always seemed to work. However, when she saw Tommy relaxing on the couch reading a book with his feet on the coffee table, she snapped. _This is MY house! Why should I have to go to a different room just because he's here? I've had it he's leaving, NOW!_ Kim walked right over to Tommy and kicked his legs out from under him.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to study…" Tommy said without even looking up at Kim.

"Yeah I do mind! Go study at YOUR house!" She yelled. "Sarah's not even home so why are you still here?!"

"Because your couch is really comfy." Tommy said without a second thought and continued to read his book as though he had never been interrupted in the first place. Kim's blood was beginning to boil. He was going to leave even if she had to carry his ass out herself. "Besides, there's always a chance Sarah will come home early and I want her to know that I've been waiting for her." Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment. That was a blatant lie!

"Don't get all sappy on me Tommy. You forget, I know you better than anyone. Both inside and out."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tommy said waving his hand at Kim. "You know Kim, this little tirade of you telling me how well you know me is starting to become really annoying." He put his book down on the couch and placed his feet back on the coffee table. He looked up at Kim and the ice cream cone she had in her hand and smiled sweetly. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me an ice cream cone too?" With that said, he opened his book and began reading again. _This has got to get her mad enough to fight with me again._ Tommy thought to himself. He really missed fighting with her since she had started avoiding him. Yes, he was there to see Sarah but when she wasn't there he would hope to have fun with Kim. It was a shame Kim didn't feel the same about their spats. Right now she wanted to kill him!

"Since you feel so at home in MY house, why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself?!? I'm not your maid and I'm sure as hell not your girlfriend!" It took all of her control not to throw her ice cream cone in his face. _It would be a waste if I did._ She told herself repeatedly. She once again pushed his legs off of the coffee table and glared at him when he looked at her questioningly. She sat on the opposite couch and ate her ice cream. She made sure to elaborate how delicious it was. Tommy would have ignored her but he really wanted an ice cream cone. He had also decided that, for once, she was right. It was her house, she wasn't his girlfriend, nor was she his maid. Quick images of Kim wearing a skimpy maid outfit made Tommy blush for a brief second before he cast the thought away. He proceeded to get his lazy ass up and walked to the kitchen only to find that there was no more ice cream left.

"Hey Kim…is there anymore ice cream?" Tommy asked childishly.

"Yeah." Kim said knowing damn well that there wasn't any.

"Well where is it?" He asked as he walked back to the living room.

"I'm not telling a moocher like you. If you want some, go buy your own!" Kim said huffily. Tommy smiled and sat down next to Kim. "What?" Kim asked confused. _Why is he sitting next to me?_

"If you're not going to tell me where it is then you're just going to have to share yours with me." Kim laughed. _He can't be serious!_ Kim thought. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"So you want some of mine?" she asked. Tommy nodded. "Do you really want it?" Kim moved closer to Tommy. _Is the ice cream my only choice? _Tommy thought to himself. He hesitated before nodding once again. Kim offered the cone to Tommy but before he could taste it she shoved it in his face. Kim could not hold in the laughter she was trying so hard to suppress. Tommy pulled the cone off his face and looked at Kim with an evil grin. Kim stopped laughing and tried to get up and run away but before she could Tommy cracked the ice cream cone on Kim's head like an Easter egg and smushed it in her hair. Now it was Tommy's turn to laugh.

"You are SO going to pay for that!" Kim grabbed a glob of ice cream from her head and lunged at Tommy. He jumped up just in time and ran for it. Kim, being the athlete that she is, was right on his heels. Tommy stopped suddenly which made Kim smash right into him. They both fell to the floor with Kim lying on top of Tommy. Neither of them could stop laughing. They were having fun, together! Another mischievous smile crept across her lips as she looked at Tommy. "Well, now that I have you where I want you…Payback's a bitch!!" she said as she smeared the rest of the ice cream she had from his forehead down to his chin. Tommy laughed. He honestly hadn't had this much fun in a really long time. He pushed himself up to a sitting position so now Kim was straddling his lap. Tommy smirked. He instantly thought of a way to pay Kim back for all of the teasing she had been doing to him. He grabbed her hand, which still had ice cream dripping all over it, put one of her fingers in his mouth and proceeded to lick and suck the ice cream off of it. Kim's face immediately grew hot. Here she was straddling this gorgeous man and he was sucking ice cream off of her finger! Any other girl would die, but Kim fought hard to ignore the feelings that were bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. This was the man who betrayed her in the worst way possible and she was sure as hell not going to take him back.

"You're a mess and you're getting ice cream everywhere." Kim said as she pulled her hand away. "I think we need to clean up."

"You're right. We really do need to clean up." Tommy said as he stood up and hoisted Kim over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kim yelled as Tommy carried her towards the back door. He opened it and walked towards the pool located in the backyard. Although it hadn't been used in a while, it was still really clean. And yes, it was chilly outside but there was no way Tommy could pass this opportunity up.

"I'm cleaning you up." Tommy told her. _And taking a cold shower, god knows we both need it._ Tommy thought.

"If you throw me in that po…" Kim didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Tommy jumped into the pool with her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! This water is freezing!!" Kim said after coming up for air. Tommy just stood in the shallow water smiling at her. Kim noticed how the water glistened off his tanned face and his shirt clung to his very chiseled chest. _Why do men always look sexier when they are wet?_ Kim wondered to herself. She was drawn away from her thoughts when she heard Tommy say her name. He had already gotten out of the pool and was offering his hand to her to help pull her out. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and he lifted her out of the pool as if she weighed nothing. For a second he held her close to himself to keep her warm but soon realized what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Tommy said apologetically.

"For what, throwing me in the pool or holding me?" Kim asked unintentionally…it kind of slipped out.

"Both." Tommy said seriously. Kim quickly walked past him so he wouldn't be able to see the blush on her face.

"We'd better go dry off before we get sick." Kim said opening the door. Tommy followed her into the house. "You do know you are cleaning this up." Kim said referring to the wet mess they were making as they walked into the house sopping wet.

"That's fine. It was well worth it." Tommy said laughing. Kim couldn't help but smile at his comment. She went upstairs to her room to change and dry her hair. Tommy went to the downstairs bathroom to dry off as well. Kim grabbed her wet clothes and walked to the laundry room only to find Tommy standing next to the dryer with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The thoughts that ran through Kim's head at that moment were dirtier than any porn that she had ever seen…probably worse than any Tommy had seen too! Tommy held out his hand for Kim to give him the clothes she needed dried. She, however, did not notice his gesture seeing as how she was so engrossed in her fantasies. Tommy looked at Kim when he didn't receive a response. "Kim, give me your clothes." Tommy said. His statement registered in her mind but it was used in the obscene fantasy she was still having. "Kim?" Tommy asked when she still didn't respond. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and that was enough to snap her back into reality as well.

"What?" Kim asked as the blush crept onto her cheeks. Tommy smiled._ What in the world was she thinking about?_

"Wet clothes go in machine for to dry." Tommy said as if talking to someone who didn't understand English. Kim glared at him and threw the wet clothes at his face.

"Asshole." She said bitterly as she made her way to the messy floor. Tommy started the dryer and was shocked to find Kim cleaning up the mess.

"Hey I told you I would take care of it." Tommy said as he reached for the towel she was using to dry the carpet.

"I started the fight so I'll clean it up." Kim said without looking at him. She had to keep her mind off of the fact that he was still mostly naked. Tommy shrugged, sat on the couch and continued reading the book he had been reading prior to the fight. When Kim was finished, she walked to the living room and sat on the opposite couch. She really didn't want to be too close to him in his current attire. If she did get too close, his towel might _slip_ off and then she would…_Stop it stupid brain!!!!!_ Kim yelled to herself. It was odd to see Tommy so engaged in a book unless it was a comic. "What are you reading? I didn't even know you liked to read."

"I thought you knew everything about me!" Tommy smirked as he looked at her. Kim glared at him, got up and grabbed the book out of his hand. Kim flipped through the book quickly. _Wow, no naked girls…he really was reading._

"Constitutional Law?" Kim said with a very confused look on her face. "Since when did you want to become a lawyer Mr. Party Animal? Tommy tried to snatch the book back from her but before he could Kim walked back to her couch and sat on top of it. She smirked back at him. "Answer my questions and you'll get your book back." Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It just interests me, ok? Now can I have my book back?" Tommy asked.

"If you want it come and get it." Kim said playfully. Kim was genuinely interested in why he was reading this book and wasn't going to give it back to him until he did answer her questions, at least, not without a fight. Tommy ignored her for a moment and then attacked without warning. He pinned her hands down to the couch with one hand and tickled her with the other. Kim laughed and squirmed but he wasn't going to give up until he got his book back. "Ok ok I give up! You win!" Kim squealed. Her face and sides hurt from laughing so much.

"I always do." He said full of pride, or arrogance, Kim couldn't tell. The laughing between the both of them stopped when they both finally realized the position they were in. Kim was underneath a practically naked Tommy. _God forbid Sarah walk in right now._ Kim thought to herself. _We would both have a lot of explaining to do. _The damn fantasies Kim had been having earlier sneaked their way back into her mind and the blush spread fast. She had nothing to hide it this time. Tommy noticed it right away. _She is so cute. _He remembered having fun with her like this before they had broken up. Back when they were both happy and in love. The memory made him smile. Tommy looked down at Kim. _Damn she's beautiful. Always has been._ He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kim's face and looked into her eyes. He slowly started moving closer to Kim, never losing eye contact with her. _I need to stop him…_her mind demanded but couldn't convince her body to do anything about it. Tommy's lips were mere centimeters away from hers. If he were to lick his lips, he would end up licking hers too. Kim instinctively closed her eyes and waited willingly for his lips to come crashing down on hers.

_Ring--I hope you know, I hope you know. That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket. But I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now.  
And big girls don't cry.--Ring_

Kim opened her eyes and looked at Tommy, who was now glaring at her cell phone. As much as she didn't want to, she pushed Tommy off of her and answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Joy! No, I'm not busy. What's up?" Kim said and walked away from the living room. She HAD to get away from him right now. Tommy stayed sitting on the couch in shock from what he had just done. _What am I doing? Why can't I control myself when I'm around her?_ _Why didn't she stop me?_ Tommy needed answers and his brain wasn't providing them. Kim pulled his clothes out of the dryer and threw them at him. "Get dressed before Sarah gets home!" Kim said while covering the phone with her hand. Her heart was racing. There were familiar feelings that Tommy was stirring up inside of her and she didn't want Joy to catch on to them. Joy had a way of figuring things out even if Kim didn't tell her. Kim calmed herself as best as she could and continued her conversation with her friend as she walked to her room.

"So is Tommy still mooching off of you and Sarah?" Joy asked.

"Yeah you know how he is. Just like a puppy waiting for his master to get home." Kim said.

"How's the plan coming along? Are you still messing with him?" Joy asked curiously. Kim didn't want to lie to Joy but then again she didn't want to get her assed kicked by her either.

"Yeah it's going fine." Kim said thinking about the day's events and the "almost kiss."

"Just be careful Kim. I know I told you what to do but I know you. You have a heart of gold and if he were to turn on his charms you'd be wanting him all over again." Kim nodded her head. Joy was right. "Just remember what he did to you and don't lose your head."

"Trust me Joy, I can't forget what he did." Kim said sadly. "And I won't lose my head." _Again…_her mind reminded her. Kim and Joy said their good-byes. Kim heard a car door slam and looked out her window to see who was there. Sarah had just pulled into the driveway and Tommy was there to greet her. He hugged her but as he pulled away, Sarah pulled him back in for a kiss. Kim shut her curtains and lay down on her bed. _Remember what he's done to you. _Joy's words echoed in her head as she contemplated the day's events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- Sorry it took me so long to get it to you all. I've been setting up my classroom all week. I'm exhausted but my class looks so cute! XD I have a frog theme going on…(starts thinking of Adam in the MMPR movie… "I'm a frog :(" XD so cute!) Don't worry that's not why I used frogs (I'm not that crazy of a fangirl) that was just what they had the most of at the store. Anyways, I'm hoping you liked this chapter. Just to let you know….the song for Kim's ringtone had nothing to do with the story (Big Girls Don't Cry) I just like it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up this weekend too but I'm not promising anything. Take care and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 4 The Boy is Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- It's been such a busy week…can anyone remind me why I became a preschool teacher? Anyone? I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get this chapter to you. Please forgive :) Anyways, thanks again to everyone that reviewed. And on with chapter 4…enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 The Boy Is Mine**

Tommy was still rather confused about what had just happened, although he initiated it, and didn't respond to the clothes being thrown at him. In fact, nothing registered in Tommy's mind until Kim had told him "Get dressed before Sarah gets home." Tommy's somewhat guilty conscience made him realize that what he had almost done was wrong. He had a girlfriend and Kim was right, she could possibly be home any minute. Tommy jumped up and got dressed as fast as he could. He decided that it was probably best to leave Kim alone, at least for the rest of the day. As Tommy walked to his truck, Sarah's white sports car pulled up. Although he hadn't spent some "quality time" with his girlfriend for quite some time, he just didn't feel up to sticking around.

"Hey babe." Tommy said as he walked over to Sarah. He pulled her in for a hug but got more than he expected when Sarah pulled him in for a kiss. As Tommy kissed Sarah, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had almost kissed Kim and the bad part was that he really wanted to. There was nothing inside him screaming to stop. Hell, he wished he were kissing her right now instead of Sarah. With that thought in his mind Tommy gently pulled away from Sarah's kiss.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Sarah asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, I just…."Tommy started to say but as he looked up, he saw Kim looking at them through her bedroom window. _Fuck._ That was the only word that came to his mind. "I gotta go study. I'll call you later, ok?" He gave Sarah a small kiss on her lips and hopped in his truck. Sarah had noticed Tommy look up when he was trying to explain why he was leaving. She stomped her way to the house and slammed the door shut behind herself.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get your ass down here!" Sarah knew Tommy taking off the way he did had to be Kim's doing. Kim had heard Sarah's demands and chose to ignore them. _This girl must be crazy to think I'm going to listen to her._ Kim thought to herself. When Kim didn't respond Sarah stomped her way up the stairs, which was quite annoying. When she got to Kim's door she proceeded to pound on it. Kim rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"May I help you Sarah?" Kim asked politely. Sarah only glared at her. _Ok so she wanted me to go downstairs so she could glare at me?!_ Kim thought confused. "What the hell is wrong?" Kim asked getting quite frustrated with Sarah's idiotic behavior.

"You tell me. What did **you** do to Tommy?" Sarah asked continuing her glaring. Images of Tommy lying on Kim only covered by a towel flooded her memory. As well as the infamous almost kiss. She shook her head clear of these thoughts and focused on what was going on right now. Sarah was accusing **her** of doing something. Last time she checked it was Tommy that pinned her down and it was Tommy who had leaned in.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your man! I saw him downstairs reading and I came back up to my room." _Lie_. Her mind reminded. "Whatever problem he has doesn't have anything to do with me so back the fuck off!" Kim shouted and glared back at Sarah.

"Just stay away from him Kim. He is mine now." Sarah ordered.

"Whatever Sarah. I'm NOT trying to win him back. I don't want him. But the next time you want to accuse me maybe you should try talking to **your man** first." Kim began closing her door but Sarah stopped her.

"If you do anything to ruin my relationship Kim, I swear to God…" Sarah didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Kim cut her off.

"Don't you ever threaten me again. Remember I was the one nice enough to let you live in this house with me. Walk away." Kim suggested in a serious tone. "If you'll excuse me I have a date tonight and I have to get ready." Kim closed the door. She was so angry her entire body was shaking. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ Kim thought to herself. She calmed down and proceeded to get ready for her date.

Tommy didn't know what to think anymore. All he could think about was Kim and how beautiful she looked whenever she smiled at him. Or how cute she looked whenever she blushed. Or how sexy she looked with her wet clothes clinging to her petite body. Tommy hadn't seen this side of Kim since they had broken up. Both of them were doing such a good job avoiding each other until now. Tommy couldn't deny it any longer. He still had feelings for Kim. But were they feelings of love or feelings of lust for something he could no longer have? He couldn't think anymore…he needed someone to talk to. He called the only person he knew that would have his back.

Adam relaxing day of sitting at home enjoying his day off watching television with his beautiful girlfriend Joy was interrupted when his phone rang. _They better not be calling me in to work on my day off!_ Adam thought angrily to himself.

"Hello?" Adam said with a little rudeness in his voice. He was hoping that would signal the caller to leave him alone and try again tomorrow. Unfortunately the message didn't get through to the other party.

"Hey Adam, are you busy?" Tommy asked on the other line. Adam knew by the tone of Tommy's voice that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. He also knew that somehow his girlfriend might be involved in Tommy's call. He had not confronted Joy about the "club incident" merely because he did not want to get involved in all the drama but it seemed now he was being dragged in.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam said with great emphasis on his name and looked at Joy. Joy immediately tensed up. Had she been caught? _Doubt it._ Joy thought to herself. She had just talked to Kim less than 15 minutes ago and she hadn't told her anything out of the ordinary. Joy looked at Adam and mouthed the word _what_. She didn't want to listen to Tommy crying like a little bitch to her boyfriend so Joy got up and began walking to her bedroom. "Hold on a sec ok Tommy." Adam said as he grabbed Joy's hand and pulled her into his lap. "I know you are involved in this somehow so you are going to listen QUIETLY to what Tommy has to say and when he is done you will explain to me what is going on." Adam demanded. Joy tried her best puppy eyes on him but Adam was not going to be swayed that easily. _Oooh I like it when he is demanding._ Joy thought to herself and smirked. Adam raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that whatever she was thinking about it had to do with sex. _She is such a nymphomaniac._ Adam thought but then again he wasn't complaining either. He cleared his throat and his mind and mouthed the word _later_ to his sexy girlfriend. Joy pouted but didn't get a chance to convince him. Adam put his phone on speaker and coverer Joy's mouth with his free hand. "Go ahead Tommy. Tell me what's going on." Tommy spilled his guts to his best friend and unknowingly to Joy as well. He told Adam about the teasing that Kim had been doing and his responses back to her teasing as well as the kiss they had almost shared that day. Adam kept sending "you are in so much trouble" glances at Joy ever so often during the one-sided conversation with Tommy.

"Adam I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I want to be with Kim but I don't know if she wants to be with me or if she's just enjoying the fact that she can tease me and get away with it." Tommy explained.

"Look Tommy. I don't really know what to tell you other than the fact that you need to talk to Kimberly about how you feel." Joy shook her head no but Adam ignored her. He had had enough of her mingling in other people's affairs. "And I mean talk to her, not fight. You two have a really bad habit of doing that." Tommy knew his friend was right. He did need to talk to Kim. He thanked Adam for his help and hung up. Adam hung up his phone as well and waited for Joy to explain to him how much involvement she had. Joy was in a stupor of sorts from hearing about the almost kiss that Kim had "forgotten" to mention earlier.

"Joy I know this sounds so corny but you've got some splaining to do" Adam said with his best Ricky Ricardo accent. Joy giggled a little but stopped when she noticed that Adam was neither laughing nor smiling. She hung her head down and enlightened him on her master plan on getting Tommy back for being such an asshole with Kim. In all honesty, Joy was hoping that she could just tell Adam what happened and be done with it because she had a bone to pick with Kimberly.

Tommy turned his truck around. He needed to talk to Kim or this feeling would just keep eating at him. Maybe she could help him understand what he was feeling. One car was missing from the driveway when Tommy arrived. _Sarah's car is gone._ Tommy thought a little confused. _She just got home. Where could she have gone now?_ Tommy wondered. It really didn't matter to him though. He was actually glad she was gone. Now he would be able to talk to Kim and not worry about her listening in on their conversation. Tommy walked up to the door and realized it was locked. _I really should have my own key by now since I'm always over here._ He thought as he knocked on the door. Tommy was beginning to get anxious. Kim opened the door with a smile but it faded as soon as she saw him standing there. Tommy's mouth hung open. Kim was wearing a slinky black dress with a neckline that plunged between the crevices on her chest and hugged her perfect ass.

"Sarah's not here." Kim said snapping Tommy out of his daydream. He cleared his throat.

"Wow Kim. You look amazing." He said looking her up and down. _And DAMN sexy._ His mind added.

"Thank you but like I said. Sarah's not here. She left a little bit after you did." Kim said trying to end the conversation but was surprised when she heard Tommy's response.

"I'm not here to see Sarah." Tommy said. His eyes now looking at hers. "I need to talk to you." Kim wasn't ready for this. She did not want to talk to him yet. At least not until she spoke to her therapist again.

"I can't talk to you right now Tommy…" Kim started to say but was interrupted by the sound of a car door being closed. A man had just gotten out and began walking toward the two standing at the door.

"Tommy? Is that you?" The man asked excitedly. "What's going on?! I didn't know you went here too!" Tommy looked at the man a little confused. _Do I know you?_ He wondered. "It's me Eddie. We went to school together. We played football." Tommy finally realized who this man was.

"Oh hey Eddie. Sorry man, my mind is just a little preoccupied right now." Tommy said glancing at Kim as he shook Eddie's hand. _Does everyone from our high school come here now?_ Tommy pondered.

"Wow. I still can't believe it. I mean I ran into Kim in my class the other day and I had to ask her out so we could catch up on everything. Man we're going to have to get together sometime soon too." Eddie said with a big smile on his face. Tommy on the other hand was glaring daggers at Eddie who was too stupid to notice. _He's taking Kim out on a date?_ Tommy didn't know why he was getting so angry but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stand the thought of Kim going out with this guy. Eddie finally felt the tension that was in the air. "Oh hey, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." He said sweetly.

"You didn't." Kim said quickly. Tommy looked at her confused. "Tommy was just leaving." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Kim I REALLY need to talk to you." Tommy insisted in a low voice. Eddie of course didn't notice. He was too busy checking out Kim's house.

"Wow Kim this is an amazing house." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie." She said before turning back to Tommy. "It's just going to have to wait. I have a date tonight. We'll talk later." Kim said as she locked the door and walked over to Eddie. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go!" Eddie said excitedly. "See you later Tommy." Tommy watched as Kim left with the overly excitable and annoying man. He couldn't understand why Kim would brush him off like that. Did she not care about what had almost happened between them? Was she just toying with him again? Tommy's anger began to boil inside of him. _Alright if she doesn't care, neither do I._ Tommy thought bitterly as he got in his truck and went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- I know this chapter is kind of short…Sorry :( Don't be mad. I promise there will be some more Kim and Tommy fluff coming up in the next couple of chapters. But you know me…I gots to throw the drama in there too. Ok that's all for now…will try to work on more when I get home everyday and on the weekends. Hope you like…coming soon…chapter 5 Enough is Enough…


	6. Chapter 5 Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Yays! I'm getting more fans XD So cited! Really though, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I really do love to hear how much you hate/love some of my characters. Keep letting me know what you think okies? Alright, on with chapter 5…Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 Enough is Enough**

Kim sat silently in the car ride to the restaurant while Eddie went on and on and on about how wild it was to run into her at school. She just nodded whenever she thought he had asked her a question. She would have been busted if he decided to ask her something that required an actual response. Kim wasn't ignoring him intentionally. She just couldn't get her mind to focus on the words coming out of his mouth. Her mind was somewhere else. _I really need to talk to you._ Tommy's words kept popping up in her mind. _What could he possibly want to talk about? Besides the kiss they almost shared…_Kim thought to herself. _He can't honestly have feelings for me again, could he? No! He just wants me because he can't have me. He just wants another chance to cheat on another girl. I will NOT be the girl he cheats with! I know how much it hurts…I could never do that to someone else._ Kim was pulled out of her thoughts when Eddie told her they had arrived at the restaurant. _Ok mind, forget about Tommy. Don't be rude to Eddie."_ Kim demanded to herself. Easier said than done. Kim's mind continued to wander back to Tommy throughout dinner. She couldn't help it; Eddie was just so DAMN boring.

"Hey Kim, are you ok?" Eddie asked all of a sudden. "You seem kind of distracted tonight." Kim felt horrible. No matter how dense a person is, the nod and smile trick won't work for the entire date.

"Sorry Eddie. It's just been a busy semester." Kim said.

"Oh yeah I hear ya. These classes are driving me crazy." Eddie said and laughed a little. _Totally not what I meant but that's ok._ Kim thought. "Man it was great to see Tommy again!" Eddie said cheerfully. Kim winced at his statement._ Here we go…_ "It was old times there for a second, wasn't it? Man, you two were inseparable in high school. You remember?" How could she forget? She was so in love with him then. Kim's only response was small nod. "I take it you two aren't together anymore. I mean there's no way he would let you go on a date with me if you were…so what's going on? Why was he at your house?" Eddie asked nosily.

"He's going out with my roommate Sarah." Kim said a little bitterly. She was still angry about the confrontation they had earlier. Kim was so thankful when her phone began vibrating in her purse. She could get away from the conversation before he would ask her for more details. "Excuse me Eddie, I'll be back in a sec." Kim said and walked outside. "Hello?"

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT AN ALMOST KISS?!?!" Joy yelled into the phone. _Damn, how did she find out?_ Kim wondered. "I'M WAITING…"

"Who told you?" Kim had to know.

"Doesn't matter…now spill!" Joy demanded.

"Look it was nothing." Kim lied. "It's just that…I don't know! One minute I'm teasing him just like we planned and the next he's on top of me with only a towel on leaning in for the big kiss" Kim explained.

"I don't care if he was….wait did you say he was only wearing a towel? I guess I missed that part. Tell me more." Joy said. Kim laughed. Her friend was such a dork sometimes. "Ok, listen. I'm sorry for yelling but don't you think you should have told me earlier what had happened?" Joy asked a little more calmly than before.

"Yeah, I should have told you but I didn't want to die before my date." Kim said knowing well enough that Joy would have driven to her house and beat the living shit out of both of them for being so stupid.

"Date? You tell me this either! What the hell Kim?!?" she was getting angry again.

"Sorry." Kim said a laughed a little. "I'm on a dinner date with Eddie Willis from high school. You remember him, right?" Joy thought for a minute and then shuddered.

"Ewwwwwwwwww…Why?" Joy asked.

"Joy! He's grown up now. He's adorable. But he can't seem to get over talking about the past." Kim groaned.

"Ok if you say so. But listen, the thing with Tommy. If the teasing is getting you all worked up and wanting to get back with him just stop. I don't want you getting your heart involved and having it crushed again. Ok?"

"I know." Kim wasn't prepared for what Joy said next.

"You really do need to talk to him though." Joy said genuinely. Kim was shocked. Up until her idea of teasing Tommy, Joy's advice usually consisted of avoiding him at all possible costs. "Alright, go back to your date and try to have some fun." Joy said and hung up. The date continued with more talk of the past. Kim was ecstatic when the check came because it signaled that the date was almost over. Kim was also happy to see that Tommy's truck was not in her driveway when they pulled up to her house.

"I had a really great time catching up with you Kim." Eddie said.

"Me too." Kim lied.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime? Soon I hope." Eddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know how busy I am with school. We'll see ok. Goodnight!" Kim said quickly and got out of the car. Eddie was a little disappointed but believed there was still some hope. He smiled and said good night to Kim as well and left. Kim went straight to her room, ignoring Sarah who began talking in a hushed voice on her cell phone in the living room, and went to sleep.

Kim woke up the next morning needing a BIG cup of coffee. She had the worst night of sleep in her life. She kept dreaming about Tommy. Some were very sexual and others involved the talk he wanted to have with her. Neither dream gave her satisfaction. Her sexual Tommy dreams ended before anything good could happen and she never found out exactly what he wanted to talk about in the other dreams. She went downstairs and was shocked to find Tommy sitting on the couch reading his book just like he had done the day before. _Déjà vu?_ Kim wondered.

"Good morning." She said as she walked past him to the kitchen. Tommy did not glance up once from his book to respond to her. Kim assumed he didn't hear her. "I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?" Again no response came from Tommy. She walked over to him and blew in his ear. _This always used to get his attention._ Kim thought. Tommy couldn't ignore her actions and quickly turned to look at her. He didn't say anything, only stared at her with a cold look. Kim was a bit taken aback by his look. "Um…do you want some coffee?" She asked again.

"No." He said sternly and went back to reading his book. Kim walked back to the kitchen wondering what was up his ass.

"Geez, you're such a grump in the morning." Kim said as she made her coffee. "Where's Sarah?"

"Work." Tommy said once again without glancing up. He wasn't really reading anything in his book. Tommy had come over very early in the morning when Sarah called him. She had said she missed him. He felt obligated to go over since he ditched her the last time she came home. Tommy "comforted" his girlfriend and tried his best to sleep afterwards, as she had done. He found falling asleep, and staying asleep, to be very troublesome. Just like Kim, he had had bad dreams. However, his dreams consisted of Kim and Eddie doing things he wanted to do with Kim. Tommy ended up downstairs reading his book. That is he was reading until he heard Kim open her bedroom door. From that moment on, he was having a hell of a time making sense of the words he was looking over.

Kim was getting quite aggravated by Tommy's answers to her questions. She grabbed her coffee and sat on the couch opposite of Tommy. She knew that she should stop teasing Tommy but he had really bugged her just now and teasing would be pretty easy to do seeing as how she didn't put a robe on and was only wearing short pink shorts and a matching shirt. She placed her coffee on the table and stretched out on the couch. As she stretched, her shirt and shorts rode up a little. Tommy couldn't help but look up from his book and take in her gorgeous body. It would be a sin not to.

"Man, am I tired." She glanced at Tommy who was not hiding the fact that he was looking at her. "I see you looking Tommy." He immediately hid behind his book and cursed under his breath. "Like what you see? Too bad it's not yours anymore." Kim said seductively, got up and walked over to the laundry room in search of something warmer to wear. Tommy had had enough of Kim's teasing. He put his book down and followed Kim into the laundry room and closed the door behind him. The slam of the door startled Kim. "What the hell was that for? You scared the shit out o…" Kim wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence. Tommy had walked right over to her. Kim instinctively backed up and ended up against the wall yet again. _Damn why do I keep doing that?!_ She wondered. Tommy looked into her eyes like he had done the day before. "Tommy, what are you doing?" Kim asked nervously. Tommy leaned close to her so she could feel all of the muscles against her delicate frame and whispered in her ear.

"Is this what you want?" Kim shuddered as she felt his tongue on her ear. _Yes!!_ Kim thought but couldn't manage to actually say anything. Tommy began kissing Kim's neck. He slowly worked his way up to her chin. Kim's body was growing hotter by the second. Tommy's lips felt amazing. Just like she remembered them. When they were only for her. She didn't know what to do. Tommy stopped kissing her and looked deep into her eyes. It was happening again. Tommy was going to kiss her! Kim closed her eyes instinctively as he leaned in. Tommy stopped mere centimeters away from her lips. "Too bad it's not yours anymore!" he whispered bitterly and walked away from Kim. It took Kim a few seconds to realize what had just happened. She was too flustered to think. _Is this what I put him through all the time?_ Kim wondered. She finally regained her senses and looked at Tommy who was glaring daggers at her.

"What the hell was that about?!" Kim yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No Kim, you have completely lost **your **mind!" You do this to me every fucking day! It doesn't feel good does it?" Tommy took a few calming breaths before continuing. "We need to talk and I mean right now!" It was finally time to clear everything up. It was finally time to get some answers. "Kim, the other day…when we almost kissed…I just want you to know that I wasn't teasing you." Tommy said a bit defeated. He felt a little ashamed of admitting he had feelings for her when he still had a girlfriend. "I had every intention of kissing you then." Kim didn't know what to think. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? _NO! It has to be a trick! I will not fall for it again!_ Kim tried to convince herself.

"Tommy, I don't want to get hurt again." Kim said quietly looking down at the floor. She didn't want Tommy to see the tears forming in her eyes. Tommy started walking back towards Kim. The distance felt unbearable to him. All he wanted to do was hold her close. To make her feel how much he wanted her back. He was only a few steps away from Kim when his cell phone rang. He had forgotten that he had it in his pocket. He wanted to ignore it…to throw it away for interrupting the moment but Kim told him to answer it. He reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the id. _Sarah._ Tommy turned the ringer off and placed his cell phone on the washing machine.

"It's a bill collector." Tommy lied hoping Kim would believe him but the look in his eyes gave it all away. Kim gave him a small smile.

"You are such a bad liar." She said as she handed him his phone.

"I can talk to her later. Right now I want to talk to you!" He said sternly.

"Tommy! Stop it! Think about what you are saying…Sarah is your girlfriend! Now answer the damn phone!" When he made no attempt to answer his phone she grabbed it and put it in his hand. Tommy gave her a heartbreaking look. Kim walked out of the laundry room and upstairs to her bedroom to grab her car keys and change of course. She wanted to talk to Joy but not on the phone. _Why is he doing this?_ Kim thought. She had to get out of the house and over to Joy's before Tommy tried to stop her. Hopefully he had answered the phone and Sarah was keeping him on the line. When Kim walked back downstairs she could hear Tommy talking angrily on the phone.

"Alright Sarah! I'll be here but I'm not going to wait forever! Yes I understand you have to work late!" Tommy was getting very frustrated. All he wanted to do was hang up and grab Kim before she could leave. Kim tried to open the door quietly so he wouldn't hear her but it didn't work. Tommy turned to see her just as she was leaving. "Wait!" Tommy begged as he covered the phone but Kim was not about to stop. "Ok I'll see you later then! Bye!" Tommy said as he hung up the phone and ran after Kim. She was already pulling out of the driveway by the time he got outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note-Yay I finished this chapter in one day! Rock on! It was typed in between my sneezing and coughing. Yes ladies and gentlemen only five days into the school year and I've already been given a cold. Thanks a lot kids! Guess I can't say yall never give me anything :) Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I just want to keep thanking all of you who continue to read and review. I love you guys!!! So it's a three-day weekend so maybe there will be more chapters up sooner than usual! That is if I can still think under the influence of medication…who knows, t might make the chapters funnier…Coming soon…Chapter 6...Laterz!!


	7. Chapter 6 Blind Dates, Therapy, and

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Oh I am so productive today! Hooray! Chapter 6 was fun to write and it took me practically all day long! Whew! Still feeling sick so please forgive for any mistakes in my writing. My brain is not functioning to full capacity. Anyways, thanks again for my new fans and all the reviews I'm getting. Ok without further ado…chapter 6!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 Blind Dates, Therapy, and Broken Noses**

Joy was sleeping comfortably in the warm embrace of her boyfriend's arms when loud banging on the front door jolted her awake. Adam groaned and nudged his girlfriend signifying that he would not be the one to answer the door. Joy groaned back at him as if begging him to do it. Adam let go of Joy, turned his back on her and rewrapped himself up under the blankets. Joy glared at the back of his head. _Asshole._ She thought resentfully. She stumbled out of bed and walked to the door. _Who in the hell is up at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday?!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!? SOMEONE HAD BETTER BE DEAD!!" She yelled at the person who was still banging on the door. She was greeted by a very distressed Kimberly. Joy's anger immediately subsided. Kim looked as though she had been crying. _Please tell me she's not crying over him again._ Joy thought as she led Kim inside. Adam who had finally gotten up, thanks to Joy's yelling, came walking out of the room with only his boxers on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kim and Joy staring at him. His face turned bright red before he turned tail and ran back into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?!" He yelled behind the closed door. Kim couldn't help but laugh at Adam's embarrassment. He could be so cute sometimes. Joy just rolled her eyes and walked to the living room with Kim.

"You're not the first man she's seen in a pair of boxers honey!" Joy yelled back. "Ok, tell me what's going on." She said waiting for Kim's explanation.

"I don't know." Kim said quietly. Joy waited for a few seconds but realized that was all Kim was going to say.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Joy asked a little exasperated. _I know she didn't wake me up for this._

"I don't know what's going on!" Kim said a little more loudly than she had hoped. "Why is he trying to get close to me? Why does he tell me he wants to kiss me? Why does he even TRY to kiss me?" Kim's tears were now coming down freely. She just needed to get all of this off of her chest.

"I can't answer those questions Kim." Joy said in a calm voice. "But we both know who can."

"I want to talk to him Joy but I'm weak. I'll just give into whatever he says I know I will. If he tells me he wants to be with me again I just might say ok." Now Joy was getting mad. There was no way she would let her friend go through this again.

"No you won't Kim!" Joy said sternly. Kim looked at her confused. "You are not weak! You just need to figure out how you feel." Kim thought for a moment. _How do I feel about him?_ "Do you still love him?" Kim looked at Joy and shook her head.

"I don't know." Kim said sadly. "I know I still care about him but what I really want to know is how he feels about me." Joy didn't like where this conversation was going. All Tommy had to do was lie and say he wanted to be with her and that would be that. They would get back together and then he would break her heart all over again. Joy liked Tommy as a friend but she just didn't trust him.

"Honestly, you two really should talk it over. But, you need to lay down the law. You two cannot get back together. He has a girlfriend Kim! And she lives with you! That's too much drama for a soap opera to handle. I think you should go home and talk to him. Don't let him go on and on about how much he wants to kiss you. Just tell him flat out that you two are done. There shouldn't be much more to say after that. I know you care about him Kim. He was a major part of your life ONCE but now it's time for you to move on. Don't let him stop you from living your life." Kim knew her friend was right but she knew this talk would be easier said than done. "And maybe you should think about asking Sarah to find a new place to live." Kim wasn't expecting that. "I mean you two aren't on that great of terms. Besides if she moves away you'll definitely see less of Tommy." Joy continued.

"I'm sure that once we have this talk I'll see less of him. Besides I need Sarah there to help me pay my bills." Kim said and laughed a little. Joy smiled. _At least she's feeling better._ Kim thanked Joy for all of her help and decided it was time to go home and finally get some sleep. She'd talk to Tommy once her brain was once again operational.

Kim didn't realize how tired she was until she attempted driving home. Thank goodness for those little road bumps. When she finally arrived at her house, she noticed that Tommy's truck was still there. _Why can't he just go home?_ Kim thought sullenly and opened the door to find Tommy and Sarah having a very heated conversation.

"We never get to go out Tommy! Just do it for me!" Sarah squealed.

"I don't feel like it. Besides why do you have to drag Ki…"he stopped mid sentence when he saw Kim walk through the door. She looked so frazzled _(that was one hell of a scary drive home_). "Kim?" he asked worried. Sarah saw the concerned look he was giving Kim and tried her best not to overreact. She was even more surprised when he began walking towards her. Sarah was furious but refused to let it show in front of Tommy. She walked hurriedly past him and embraced Kim in a bear hug.

"Oh my god Kim! Are you ok? What happened to you?" Sarah asked with mock concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just haven't gotten much sleep." Kim said as she pried Sarah off of her.

"Well I've got a surprise for you." Sarah said in a singsong voice.

"Sarah." Tommy said firmly. Sarah turned to see what he wanted. Tommy only shook his head. She ignored his gesture and continued her talk with Kim.

"Tonight we are going out!" She squealed and jumped up and down a little.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked confused. _Did she not hear me, I'm tired!_

"I've set you up on a blind date with my friend Aaron. We work together. Don't worry, he's really cute and very nice." _It sounds like she was selling a car._ Kim thought.

"Sarah, I don't know…"Kim started to say but was cut off by Sarah's determined sales pitch.

"You have to go Kim. Tommy and I are going too! It's going to be a double date." She beamed. Kim looked over at Tommy who was tapping his foot impatiently. _So this is what they were fighting about when I got here._ Kim really didn't feel like going out, especially not with Tommy there, but decided that it was time to take Joy's advice. She did need to move on and live her life.

"Ok." Tommy looked at Kim shocked. _Why did she say yes?!_ "Let me go upstairs and get some rest. What time are we going?"

"Like around eight tonight. We're going to this fabulous little restaurant. They have a dance floor and a bar and it's so cute. You'll love it!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm going to go call Aaron!" She bound up the stairs to her room to make the phone call. Kim started to walk toward the stairs but Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Kim, you don't have to do this." He whispered.

"I want to. I haven't been on a real date in a while. No, Eddie doesn't count we were just catching up."

"Look, let's just go somewhere where we can talk…alone." Tommy pleaded. Kim wanted to talk with him but now was not the time.

"Tommy there really isn't anything to talk about." Kim's heart broke when she saw his crushed expression. "Whatever might have happened between us didn't. And it's not going to. You have a girlfriend. She cares about you and she wants to be with you. Don't hurt her, ok?" Kim turned and walked up to her room. Tommy just stood at the bottom of the stairs lost in thought. _She's right but why do I still want to tell her how I feel? Would it make a difference now?_ It was Tommy's turn to seek therapy. He left the house without so much as saying goodbye and took off to speak to his personal therapist.

Tommy was a bit disappointed when he pulled into Adam's driveway only to find his car missing. _Damn, he must be at work._ Tommy decided that talking with Joy might be better since he knew that Kim talked to her about everything. He knocked on the door loudly and heard the cursing coming from within.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Joy yelled as she opened the door.

"It's nice to see you too Joy." Tommy said and smirked. _I hate that damn uppity smirk of his._ Joy thought.

"Well how may I help you?" Joy said sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you." Joy sighed and led him into the house.

"You know you people are going to have to start paying me for my services soon." Joy said as she leaned back in her recliner. She placed her hands on her head and began massaging her temples. "So, you want to talk about Kim, right?"

"Yes. I just want to know what's going on with her. After we broke up she wouldn't so much as look at me but the second I get with Sarah she's all about teasing me with that gorgeous body of hers. So finally when I confront her about it she shuts me out! Why doesn't she want to talk about us?" Tommy said frustrated.

"Well first of all there is no US in this story anymore Tommy. You and Kim are no longer a couple. You do know that, right?" Joy said sarcastically. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I will not have you roll your eyes at me. Ok you came here seeking my help correct?" Tommy nodded and thought she_ acts like a mother disciplining her child._ "As far as the teasing goes, she's probably just trying to get back at you for being such an asshole. I heard about the way you treated her when you first went to get Sarah so don't try and tell me you don't deserve it. Anyways, there shouldn't be anything you two need to talk about Tommy. You have a girlfriend. End of story." Joy said.

"I think I still love her Joy." Tommy said sincerely as he looked down at the floor. He hadn't told anyone, not even Adam, how he was feeling. Joy was completely stunned to hear this. She expected it from Kim but not from Tommy.

"You think or you know?" Joy asked suspiciously. Tommy couldn't answer her. He wasn't even sure. "Tommy, please I'm begging you. Leave her alone. If you aren't even sure about how you feel don't tell her. She'll only get her hopes up and then you'll change your mind and she'll be the one hurting again."

"I never meant to hurt her before! I was fucking drunk!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't give me that crap about being drunk Tommy. It's bullshit! You could have stopped her several times but you didn't! I was the one that had to deal with Kim after you two broke up ok! You were her life!"

"She was mine too!" Tommy admitted. It hurt to talk about it but it was the truth. He had planned on marrying Kim someday but he had to go and fuck it all up. His eyes began stinging. "I just want to know how she feels but she won't talk to me." He said sadly. Joy sighed.

"Tommy…I really don't know what to tell you." Joy confessed. Tommy gave her a surprised look.

"Joy you have an answer for everything. Please, tell me what to do." He begged. Joy looked him straight in the eye.

"Move on." Tommy left Joy's house feeling more depressed than when he had arrived. _How can I move on?_ He wondered. It was getting close to the time for the infamous double date. Tommy headed home so he could get ready. He arrived back at Kim's house around 7:45. He was rather shocked to find the door unlocked. He walked right in only to find the house empty.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tommy called out. Sarah opened her door and waved at him.

"We'll be down in a bit!" _They're still getting ready? How long does it take to take a shower and throw something nice on?_ He wondered as he made his way to the couch he loved to sit on. It really was very comfortable. Tommy put his head back and closed his eyes. Memories of past dates with Kim floated through his mind. She was one to take her time to get ready as well. He thought back to the night of their senior prom. Tommy had rented a white stretch limo to make the occasion even more special. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. Kim's mother answered the door.

"I'm sorry Tommy, she's still getting ready." She said apologetically. "Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

"No that's ok. I'll wait out here on the porch. I want to surprise her with the limo." Tommy smiled as Kim's mother closed the door. Half an hour passed by before Kim finally came outside in a stunningly elegant pink dress.

"I'm sorry it took so long Tommy. I just wanted to look beautiful for you." Tommy smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Well that was a waste of time…you're already beautiful." Kim blushed as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What did you say just now?" Kim asked bringing Tommy back to reality. He jumped up and turned to face her. The blush that spread across his face was deep. _Shit did I just say that out loud?_ Kim had in fact walked downstairs a few minutes before. She was walking to the kitchen when she heard him say it. Tommy was obviously lost in his memory and hadn't realized he had said it out loud. He cleared his throat.

"I didn't say anything." He lied. Kim smiled. She always knew when he wasn't telling the truth. She had heard him and it made her heart skip a beat. She remembered that night as well. Sarah finally came downstairs five minutes till eight.

"Come on we're going to be late!" She said as she walked to the door. Tommy could already tell it was going to be a long night when Sarah insisted that they take her yellow VW Beetle. "I don't want to climb into that monster of a truck. What if I break my heel when I get off?" He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he was being forced to drive the unmanliest car in the world. When they arrived at the restaurant Sarah waved down the man that was supposed to be Kim's date for the evening. "Kim, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Kim." Sarah introduced them. Aaron held out his arm and escorted Kim into the restaurant. The date was much like any other one Kim had been on. There was the usual hi, how are you….what do you do…blah, blah, blah…Tommy was bored out of his mind. It was pure torture watching Kim be with this other man. Sarah, Kim, and Aaron were all laughing and having a great time. Tommy seemed to be the only one that wasn't enjoying himself. His mind continued to wander back to his conversation with Joy. _Move on…easier said than done._ He thought bitterly.

"Kim would you like to dance with me?" Aaron asked sweetly.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and walked with him to the crowded dance floor. Kim and Aaron danced to a few songs and chatted. "I'm having a great time Aaron." Kim said.

"Me too." Aaron looked to the table where Tommy and Sarah were sitting. "Too bad we're the only ones having fun." Kim followed his gaze and saw the miserable looking couple. Tommy looked bored and Sarah was looking at the dance floor longingly. "Would you excuse me Kim? I must use the little boy's room." Kim tried her best not to laugh at this statement. _What a dork!_

"Sure." She said as he walked away quickly. She decided she would try to make her way back to the table and wait for him. Sarah nudged Tommy and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you want to dance with me?"

"Maybe later." He said sullenly as he played with his glass of water making it hum as he rubbed his finger across the top. Sarah was getting quite frustrated with his sour mood.

"If you don't want to be here then why did you come?" She asked aggravated.

"I'm sorry it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well why don't you talk to me? I am your girlfriend aren't I?" Tommy nodded his head. There were some things he wanted to discuss with her.

"Sarah, I don't know about us…." Sarah's ringing cell phone cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Oh! I have to take this. Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Tommy placed his hand on hers before she could leave.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a very serious voice.

"Tommy, it's work I have to answer it."

"Why the fuck is your job calling you this late at night? The office should be closed by now!" Sarah only stared at him. She couldn't give him an answer to that question. Tommy grabbed the phone out of her hand and answered it. "She's busy. She'll call you back!" He slammed the phone down on the table.

"Tommy!" She yelled and grabbed the phone back. "We'll talk when I get back just wait." She walked away from the table to call back whoever had just called her. Tommy looked to the dance floor only to find Kim making her way back alone. _That idiot. He could have at least walked her back to the table._ Tommy got up from the table and walked to Kim. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked coolly.

"Hey nerd there's nobody to cut in with. And by the way do you realize how long it took me to walk off of that floor and now you're taking me back?"

"Just dance with me already." Tommy said. The walk back to the dance floor wasn't nearly as hard with Tommy leading the way. He found a not so crowded spot and pulled Kim close to him. They swayed back and forth to the slow music. "Are you having fun?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, Aaron's funny and sweet and a pretty good dancer." Kim said.

"Too bad his manners suck. Why did he leave you out here all alone?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Because he had to use the little boy's room." Kim said mockingly. Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Did he actually say that?!"

"No." Kim said a little too quickly. Tommy knew she was lying which made him laugh more. He was enjoying spending time with her.

"Kim about what happened earlier." Kim's eyes grew wide._ Why must he bring this up now? We're having such a good time._

"Tommy I told you to forget about it." He ignored her and continued.

"I know I've hurt you in the past and there's no excuse for what I did. I fucked up."

"Royally." Kim added. Tommy smiled. _At least she's listening._

"I'm sorry." They stopped dancing and stood there amongst the crowd just looking at each other. "I've wanted to say that to you for a **very** long time. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Tommy confessed.

"I'm sorry too." Kim said. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

"Hey I deserved it." Tommy said with a smile. "Besides you didn't do anything wrong." He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Thank you." Kim said. _No, thank you for accepting my late apology. I want to tell you more but I can't right now. _Tommy grabbed her hand and led her back to the table. They talked as they waited for their dates to return. Aaron finally came out of the bathroom and joined Tommy and Kim at the table. Sarah was the last to return to the table. Tommy was still mad at her and refused to answer her when she asked him a question. When the date was over Kim said good night to Aaron and got in the car with Tommy and Sarah. Kim was the first to get out of the car when they arrived at the house. Tommy pulled Sarah back before she could leave.

"Hey. You and me need to have a talk." Tommy said not looking at her.

"Oh now you want to talk to me." Sarah huffed. Tommy sighed.

"What was so damn important about that phone call that you had to walk away from me when I needed to talk to you?"

"I told you it was work. They needed to tell me about some paperwork I forgot to do today."

"And that took them a whole hour to tell you?" Tommy asked suspiciously. Sarah opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Look Sarah, I don't know about us."

"Stop it Tommy. I don't want to talk to you tonight. I know you're mad about the phone call but I'm mad at you for the way you handled it. We should both sleep on it and talk later." Sarah said quickly and got out of the car. Tommy was infuriated. He got out of the car and followed her.

"Sarah!" He grabbed her arm before she could make it to the door. "Stop running away from me damnit!"

"Leave me alone Tommy!" Sarah yelled and tried to pull her arm away.

"What's going on with you?" Tommy demanded an answer.

"Me? What's going on with you? We hardly get to spend anytime together and when I do come home you leave! It feels like you only come over here to spend time with Kim!" Tommy didn't know what to say. It was half true. He did like spending time with Kim but in all honesty he was there for her.

"Well fuck Sarah I'm over here all the damn time! I never know when you're going to come home so when you do decide to stop on by I'm tired of being here!" Tommy yelled.

"Then stop coming over!" Sarah screamed.

"Fine!" Tommy said and left in his truck. Sarah couldn't believe how Tommy was behaving. _Was he trying to break up with me?! That stupid jerk!!_ Kim had been listening by the door and was almost hit with it when Sarah came in.

"Are you ok Sarah?" Kim asked sincerely.

"Is there something going on between you and Tommy?!" she asked looking Kim square in the eye. Kim couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Are you serious? Didn't we have this conversation before? I already told you there's not a damn thing going on with me and Tommy." Kim could feel the anger building up inside.

"Then what's the deal with him leaving every time I come home? I swear he only comes over to see you!"

"Sarah, he comes over and waits for you! He's always sitting down on that couch waiting. You are taking him for granted. He has a life and he can't wait here for you all day long! Don't you dare blame your failing relationship on me."

"I'm just telling you now Kim, for the last time. Stay away from Tommy. You weren't good enough for him. I have him now and I won't lose him to you." Kim was having a very hard time keeping her rage in check. _That bitch! How dare she say something like that! _

"Oh please Sarah. You're going to lose Tommy all on your own without any help from me. You're not as innocent as you pretend to be and Tommy's starting to figure it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where do you go anyways? I know you're job doesn't keep you out so late at night. I'm not stupid! Tommy will figure it out soon enough." Sarah could no longer hold in her anger. She reared up her hand and slapped Kim across the face. The impact made Kim's eyes water. Kim didn't get a chance to think before her body reacted. Her fist connected with Sarah's nose with a sickening crunching sound. Sarah yelled in pain and held her nose. The blood started suddenly and Sarah ran to the kitchen to grab a towel. Kim couldn't believe what she had just done. She looked down at the floor and noticed Sarah's cell phone. She grabbed it and dialed Tommy's phone number.

"Sarah I don't feel like talking right now." Tommy started.

"Hey Tommy, it's Kim. You need to come over. I think I just broke your girlfriend's nose." Kim hung up before he could respond. He quickly turned his truck around and headed back to Kim's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note-I know you guys are going to love Sarah getting her ass kicked. I did :D Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to write at least one more before I go back to school on Tuesday. Let me know what you all think and look forward to the next chapter. Laterz!!


	8. Chap 7 I'm Here for You if You Need Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry a million sorries for taking so long to get you this chapter. It's been so crazy that I've barely gotten any sleep and I can't kick this stupid cold/flu! Damn work, damn school, and damn damn damn!! Sorry I had to release the stress. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. Ok so on with the next…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: I'm Here for You if You Need Me**

Tommy drove back to the house as fast as he could. He was still having a hard time believing what he had just heard. _I think I just broke your girlfriend's nose!_ Kim's worried voice continued to play over and over in his head. What in the hell was going on in that house?! It only took Tommy a good ten minutes to get back there. He jumped out of his truck and ran inside only to find a very distressed Kimberly sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. He kneeled down in front of her and put his hands over hers to stop them from shaking. Kim hadn't realized he was there until he touched her. She looked up at him apologetically. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right but a high-pitched shriek from the kitchen stopped him before he could even begin. Sarah had finally noticed she had gotten blood all over her outfit. Tommy walked to the kitchen and grabbed Sarah's free hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." Tommy said sternly as he pulled her along behind him. He felt a little sorry for her but was still too angry to show her any concern. He helped her get in the truck and started to walk back towards the house.

"Where are you going?!" Sarah asked knowing well enough where he was going and why.

"I left my cell phone inside." _That was a really bad lie._ Tommy thought to himself as he walked back inside. He couldn't leave Kim alone like that. He **had **to make sure she was all right. He once again kneeled down in front of Kim. "Are you ok?" Kim hesitated but nodded. "Have you called Joy?" Kim quickly shook her head. There was no way he was going to leave her at that house by herself in the state she was in. Tommy grabbed his cell phone and dialed Adam's number. To Tommy's surprise, it wasn't Adam who answered the phone.

"Ok look! I'm tired of dealing with you and your problems! Can I not enjoy a peaceful night with my man?!?" Joy yelled into the phone.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I really need you to come over to Kim's house right now."

"Why are you telling me this? What happened to Kim?! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything. She's had a fight with Sarah and I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Alright I'll be right over but you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I won't be here. I have to take Sarah to the hospital." Tommy rolled his eyes as he heard the distinct honking of his horn outside. Joy let him know that she would be right over. He hung up his phone and kneeled down once again. "I gotta go. Joy will be here in a little bit. Are you going to be alright?" Tommy asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah." Kim said quietly and nodded. He reluctantly stood up and left Kim sitting in her house alone.

Joy hadn't informed Adam of anything when she finished talking to Tommy. The only thing she told him was that they needed to get to Kim quickly. Adam, being worried about his friend, drove at a law breaking speed to get to her house as fast as he could. He didn't even get a chance to come to a complete stop in front of the house before Joy jumped out and ran towards the door.

"Kim, what in the hell is going on here?!" Joy asked suddenly as she walked in making Kim jump. "Did you kill Sarah?" Kim stared at Joy in disbelief for a moment and then began to laugh. Joy couldn't help but laugh as well. Adam finally came in only to find the two of them laughing hysterically.

"I don't want to kill the mood here but can someone please tell me what is going on?" Adam asked sheepishly. The laughing between the two girls finally died down. Kim took a deep breath and began explaining everything.

"I broke Sarah's nose." She said flatly. Joy smacked Adam's shoulder when he snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Kim smiled and continued. "She just kept accusing me of trying to steal Tommy away from her and when I told her to back off she slapped me! I don't know what happened. I just punched her!" Neither Joy nor Adam could hold in their laughter.

"Bitch got what she deserved." Joy said giving Kim a high five and laughing some more. "I only wish I could have been here to see it."

"Looks like I have to find a new roommate now." Kim said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know about that." Adam said suddenly. Both Kim and Joy gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? I punched her! She's not going to stick around now…Not that I want her to." Kim said.

"It's obvious. Sarah is threatened by you. She knows that Tommy is losing interest in her and she is **very** jealous over the relationship you and Tommy have."

"Had. We don't have a relationship, remember?" Kim said quickly.

"You know what I mean. You guys are friends and he obviously enjoys spending time with you over her." Kim blushed a little at his statement. "Besides you know the saying. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Sarah is going to stick to you like glue because you are her number one threat."

Tommy didn't want to talk to Sarah during the drive to the hospital but he really wanted to know what had happened after he left.

"Sarah what's going on with you and Kim?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you so just tell me what the fuck happened. What made Kim want to hit you?" He was getting pretty frustrated with her attitude towards him and Kim.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Tommy said quickly. Sarah looked at him in disbelief. _How could he say something like that to me?!_ The remainder of the ride to the hospital was in silence. Sarah refused to talk to Tommy anymore after his rude comment to her. _Damn this is going to be a long night._ Tommy thought as they entered the emergency room only to be greeted by a sea of people waiting. Tommy and Sarah didn't get back to the house until four in the morning. Tommy was more than a bit irritated when the doctors finally saw her and decided in a matter of minutes that there wasn't much they could do for her broken nose except give her painkillers and advise that she put ice on it to stop the swelling. He walked her to her door and was a bit surprised when she asked him if he was staying.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll sleep on the couch." He said sarcastically and walked towards the living room. Sarah huffed and went to her room. Tommy was shocked to find Kim staring up at him from one of the couches. "What are you doing down here?"

"Joy and Adam stayed and helped me clean up a bit so I offered them my room." She said sleepily.

"Mind if I stay here tonight too?"

"The more the merrier." He smiled and stretched out on the other couch. "Hey Tommy. I'm really sorry about what happened." Kim said sadly. She really hadn't intended on breaking Sarah's nose. She was taken aback when she heard him snicker.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he yawned. The sleep his body needed was quickly taking over. "She probably deserved it anyways." Kim looked over at Tommy who was now sound asleep. _Did he really just say that?_ Kim wondered as she too drifted off to sleep.

Tommy woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Joy laughing loudly. The laughing stopped immediately when Joy noticed he was glaring at her. Tommy was not the kind of person to wake up with a smile when he had less than 6 hours of sleep.

"Don't you dare glare at me you ungrateful…" Joy started but stopped when Adam gave her his look. He had walked into the living room balancing four cups of coffee in his arms.

"What she means to say is good morning." Adam lied as he handed everyone a cup. Tommy took the cup gratefully and began drinking the warm liquid. Joy decided it was best to ignore Tommy for now, or at least until the caffeine took its effect, and began talking with Kim again about the previous days _events._ She really couldn't get enough of the story, it cracked her up. Tommy couldn't help but get a little angry as he heard what had gone down between Kimberly and Sarah. _Damn, she really did deserve to get punched._ He thought to himself. Kimberly's story was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Everyone sat in silence and looked towards the stairs only to see Sarah come down. It took a lot of willpower not to cringe or laugh at the sight of her bruised and swollen nose.

"Kim is there any way we could have a little talk?" She asked in a low voice. Not once did she look in Tommy's direction.

"I suppose." Kim said and began to get up. Joy stood up with her.

"Alone, if you don't mind." Sarah added. Joy looked at Kim and waited for her answer.

"Don't worry Joy. I'll be fine."

"I know I was just seeing if you wanted some help this time?" Joy said as she sent a nasty glare in Sarah's direction. Kim laughed a little and walked back upstairs with Sarah leaving Joy, Adam, and Tommy alone in the living room.

"What could we possibly have to talk about Sarah?" Kim said the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Well, first I want to apologize for what I said to you. I was out of line." _No shit._ Kim thought. "I know you probably don't like me so much right now but I would really like to continue living here."

"Why?" Kim wondered.

"Well I just can't go back to my house! My parents won't allow it! Please Kim. I like living here. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I'll try to change." Kim couldn't figure out why she wanted to stay so badly. That is until the wise words of Adam came back to her mind. _Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Sarah is going to stick to you like glue because you are her number one threat._ She knew Sarah was only begging to stay so she could keep tabs on her and Tommy at all times.

While Kim and Sarah talked upstairs, the trio sat silently downstairs waiting for any sounds of a scuffle. They decided after five minutes had passed that it was ok to talk.

"So what are you going to do now Tommy?" Joy asked out of the blue.

"About what?" he asked somewhat confused by her question.

"About your girlfriend moron!" Joy fumed. Tommy honestly did not want to talk about her at that moment. He was still overly pissed about the fight that had occurred and wished that Kim had not had to go through it.

"I don't know." Tommy said a little defeated as he shook his head.

"How do you really feel about her Tommy?" Adam asked suddenly. Tommy sat silently lost in his thoughts. _How do I really feel about her?_ He wondered. In all honesty, he did care about Sarah but he knew it wasn't love. And now, after all that had occurred, he wasn't sure he even liked her all that much.

"Come on Tommy. You're not that stupid are you? You can't really believe that your little _sweetheart_ is actually working all of the time?" Joy started. Adam had to let out a little laugh. He knew where this was going. Joy had never trusted Sarah and she knew that she was hiding something. Tommy was just too dense to notice it too.

"Joy, I know it sounds like a lie…" Tommy started to say but was cut off.

"Then it probably is." Both Tommy and Joy were shocked to hear this come out of Adam's mouth. "Sorry, she must be rubbing off on me." He said a little sheepishly. Tommy had never really spent too much time thinking about where Sarah was all the time. He knew that it seemed a little suspicious to be working so much when the office closed around five every day but he really couldn't care less. _Why don't I care? She's my girlfriend I should be worrying about something like this. _He wondered to himself. He wasn't given any time to reflect on his feelings. At that moment Kim and Sarah walked downstairs.

"Tommy I have to go to work. Will you be here when I get home?" Sarah asked.

"Probably not. You know midterms are coming up soon. I have to get some studying done." Tommy said without looking at her. He felt kind of bad for being such an ass to her but he couldn't hide the anger he was holding inside. She said ok and left. Kim explained to the group that Sarah would be staying but she would most likely be keeping her distance from Kim.

Sarah did come home at a normal time more often over the next couple of weeks but when she noticed that Tommy wasn't hanging around as much she decided she would go to study with her friends after work. Tommy was actually studying at home for his upcoming midterms and so was the rest of the gang. Every so often he would come by with Joy and Adam and they would have a bit of a study break together. The study breaks usually involved Adam and Tommy fighting to the death on the playstation and Kim and Joy talking or making fun of the two.

Midterms were finally in full swing. Everyone was stressed out. Study breaks were happening a little less often and studying was lasting practically all day long. Kim had already taken three midterms and felt that she did ok on them but knew she needed to really focus on her next two which were scheduled for Monday and Tuesday of the next week. The weekend was coming to a close and Kim's brain was finally feeling fried. She was sitting on her couch surrounded by her many books, notes, and cheat sheets when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said a little more tired than she had hoped for. She was actually thankful for the break.

"Wow…sounds like someone needs a break. Is it cool if I come over for a bit?" Tommy said over the phone.

"Please! I need a break." Kim begged. Tommy laughed a little.

"No problem. Just remember this Kim. When we are done with our tests it will be fall break. No school for two weeks." Kim smiled at his comment. _How sweet, he's trying to cheer me up._ Tommy and Kim's friendship had started to get better. In fact it sort of felt like it had when they were together. They were always joking around and laughing. She was grateful that they had finally resolved their past problems and were friends again. "Alright I'll be over soon. Can you make some coffee? It's fucking freezing out today."

"Sure." Kim said and laughed. It was true that they were having a very cold fall and winter was definitely going to be worse. But she had always liked the cold weather because it was snuggling weather. Although at the moment she didn't have anyone to snuggle with. Kim got up from her mountains of books and papers and made her way to the kitchen to make some nice warm coffee. She was pouring the water in the coffee maker when the ringing of her house phone made her jump. She wasn't used to hearing an actual ringing phone anymore since everyone used cell phones and they all had songs on them instead. "Hello?" she answered a little bit confused. Hardly anyone called her house phone anymore.

"Hello Kimberly."

"Hi dad!" Kim said excitedly. She hadn't heard from him in a few months and it was always nice to talk to her family. She was planning on visiting everyone during the fall break. That is if she could make it through her midterms. "What's going on?" Kim got a little worried when her father remained silent on his end of the line. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Kim, honey, are you sitting down?"

"Dad, please just tell me what is going on?" Kim asked nervously. Her father was usually very cheerful and chipper like her. She knew something was wrong by his tone of voice.

"Honey, it's grandma." He said sadly.

"What about grandma?" She really didn't need to ask. She already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry sweetie. She passed away last night." He said trying to hold back his sobs. Kim felt her knees give out and she sank onto the kitchen floor. _This can't be happening…She wasn't that sick was she? _"Grandma wouldn't let us tell you how sick she was. She didn't want you to worry about her and deal with you stresses at school too." Kim sat on the cold floor in disbelief. She couldn't believe her grandmother was gone. She was heartbroken but for some reason she wasn't crying. "The funeral is on Wednesday. I know you have your tests now honey but I'll talk to your teachers if you want me too."

"I'll talk to them." Kim said sullenly.

"I'm going to send you a plane ticket through the mail. Is there anyone there you can be with right now?"

"Yeah my friend Joy." She lied but she really did just want to be alone. "I'll talk to you later, dad." Kim said and hung up the phone. She sat in shock on the floor and waited for the tears to come…nothing happened. _Why aren't I crying?_ Tommy had knocked on the door but figured Kim was stuck under her books and let himself in.

"Hey Kim! Are you home?" He asked as he walked in the warm house. He looked in the living room and found only books and papers scattered on the couch and the floor. _Where is she?_ He wondered to himself. He walked to the kitchen hoping that the coffee was ready and waiting for him. He found Kim sitting on the floor clutching the phone in her hand. He instinctively ran over to her to make sure she was ok. "Kim! Are you ok?" He shook her a little when she didn't respond to him.

"Tommy?" she said confused as to what he was doing there.

"Yeah it's me. What's the matter?" He asked sitting next to her.

"My grandma di….she died last night." Kim said. There were still no tears. _Why not?_

"I'm so sorry Kim. I know how close you two were."

"I can't believe she's gone. I'll never see her again and I never got a chance to say good-bye." Kim said sadly. Tommy couldn't stand to see her like this. It killed him inside. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her pain so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her gently.

"It's ok, Beautiful. I'm here for you." He said comfortingly. Finally the tears came. She pulled Tommy's body closer to her and held on for dear life. Tommy gently rocked her as she cried her heart out. Kim cried for about ten minutes before she realized she had no more tears left.

"I'm sorry." Kim said looking up at Tommy. He gave her a confused look. "For your shirt. I got it all wet."

"It's alright, it's just a shirt. I have about fifty more at home." Kim smiled and stood up. She immediately regretted it. _It's fucking freezing in this house!_ She thought to herself and shivered. She felt something heavy being placed over her shoulders. Tommy had noticed her shivering and put his jacket on her.

"Thanks." She said softly. "I'd better start packing." Tommy watched her walk upstairs alone. He picked up his phone and dialed Adam's number. He knew Kim would most likely start crying again and she probably wouldn't feel all that comfortable with him in her room anyways.

"Hey Tommy what's up? Time for a study break?" Adam asked the stress was apparent in his voice.

"Adam is there any way Joy could come over? Kim's grandmother passed away and she really needs a friend right now."

"No problem. We'll be over right away." He said and hung up the phone. Tommy turned up the heater and made some coffee just in case Kim wanted some and waited on the couch. His heart broke a little more anytime he heard her crying coming from in her room. It took all of his will power to keep him from going up there and holding her some more. _You know you can't. _His mind reminded him. Joy ran up to Kim's room upon arrival. Adam joined Tommy on the couch. Both of them sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Joy had helped her pack but Kim kindly asked everyone to leave soon after. They were a bit reluctant to do so but respected her wishes and left. However, Joy called her every hour to make sure she really was ok.

Kim received her plane ticket on Monday morning. Her flight would take off in the afternoon. She had already contacted her professors and had rescheduled her tests. Kim hadn't spoken too much to anyone after she had heard the news. She continued to berate herself about not visiting her grandmother sooner and how she should have at least called but now she would never have the chance. The ringing doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. _Must be the taxi I called._ She thought as she walked over to the door. She was very surprised to see an overly bundled up Tommy standing on her porch.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He asked muffled underneath his jacket.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have midterms to take?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go I don't want you to miss your flight." He said taking her luggage to his truck. Kim smiled at his kind gesture of skipping his tests just to take her to the airport and hopped in his truck. She was yet again surprised when he decided to park his truck instead of taking her to the drop off zone.

"Tommy. I think I'll be ok on my own now." Kim said closing the door to the truck. Tommy grabbed Kim's luggage and walked ahead of her. He helped her check her luggage and he even walked her to the gate which she thought wasn't allowed anymore. They waited in silence at her gate. _Why is he still here? I don't need to be escorted. I'm not going to lose my way. He needs to go back to school._

"All rows are now being seated. Please present your ticket at the gate and enjoy your flight." A voice over an intercom said monotone. Kim stood up and was surprised AGAIN to see Tommy stand up too.

"Tommy, seriously, I think I can make it to the gate by myself." Kim said a little frustrated. Tommy smirked and walked ahead of her and presented his ticket to the woman at the gate.

"Thank you sir, enjoy your flight." She said with a smile and held out her hand for Kim's ticket. She was still in shock. _Why did he just give her a plane ticket?! Where does he think he's going?!_ Tommy turned and faced Kim who was staring at him with her mouth open.

"What are you doing? You have midterms to take?" Kim said with worry in her voice. Tommy grabbed her ticket, handed it to the woman, grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"I already told you not to worry about it. There are more important things in life than tests." Kim smiled and held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. He wasn't treating her like a child. He was going with her to help her get through it.

Tommy knew the welcome wagon wouldn't be too happy to see him there with Kim but he would take his chances if it would make Kim feel a little better. Kim's father was waiting for her by the luggage pick up. His smile faded when he noticed who was accompanying her.

"Hey daddy." Kim said in a tired voice.

"Hey baby girl." He father said sweetly and hugged her tightly. All the while he was glaring daggers at Tommy. "Mr. Oliver." He said sternly.

"Mr. Hart." Tommy replied matching his tone.

"Please don't start you two." Kim said already frustrated at the fact that her father was trying to start a fight with Tommy.

"We're not doing anything sweetheart. I just hope he knows that he is NOT welcome at our home." Tommy smirked at his attitude and walked over to get his and Kim's luggage.

"Not to worry sir. I have a place to stay. I only came to help out Kim."

"My daughter does not need any help from the likes of you." He said moving closer to Tommy.

"Alright that is enough! Daddy, Tommy and I are FRIENDS! That's it, nothing more." Kim said taking her luggage from Tommy. He knew what she was saying was true but it still hurt to hear it.

"Whatever let's get going." Her father said walking away. Kim turned to face Tommy.

"I'm sorry Tommy. He still hasn't quite gotten over what happened between us."

"It's ok. I don't blame him. I would still hate me too." He said with a smile. "Look, don't worry about me. I booked a room at that Holiday Inn that's closest to our old neighborhood. You'd better get going or your dad's going to leave without you." Kim gave him a quick hug before she followed her father.

Tommy's torture from Kim's father ended quickly enough but poor Kim had to endure hours upon hours of it at home. Her family greeted her when she got home but then they scolded her after her father told them who also came along on the trip. She knew she wasn't going to last long if she had to listen to this all day. She politely excused herself after dinner and went to her old bedroom. It still looked the same as it did when she left. As she lay on her bed she couldn't help but feel even more depressed. She had been hoping her family would comfort her know how close she was to her grandmother but instead they only made her miss her even more. Her grandmother had been quite displeased by Tommy's actions but she was also the one that told Kim that mistakes happen. If her grandmother was still alive she would have given everyone a good smack on the back of the head and told them to mind their own business. Kim smiled at the thought as the tears began to sting her eyes. She needed someone to talk to and there was nobody in that house that would listen. She had to get out of the house for a little while.

Tommy lay on his bed in the hotel room. His mind had been swimming with different thoughts since the fight between Kim and Sarah had happened. Actually it had been swimming way before that but it was this event that had him really thinking over things.

"How do I feel about Sarah?" He wondered aloud to himself. "Well she's cute. That's a give in. And let's face it, she's good in bed. But I don't love her. I don't think I even like her at all anymore. So why are we still together?" He sighed and shook his head. He knew that when he got back home he would have to end it with Sarah. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a faint knock at his door. He was extremely surprised to see Kim standing in front of him. Her eyes were red as though she had been crying for quite some time.

"Sorry about this but can I come in?" Kim asked sadly.

"Yeah." Tommy said and let her go by. He instinctively locked the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was her dad to find out where she was and come storming into the room with a shotgun. "Kim, what are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"I just needed to get away. The longer I stayed in that house the more I thought about my grandmother…and I…I just…." She tried to continue but she couldn't hold in her sadness any longer. "I just feel so guilty. I should have visited her before…" Tommy pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Kim, you need to stop doing this to yourself. I know you loved your grandmother and she loved you too. She wouldn't want to see you like this. It would break her heart." He gently rubbed her back hoping to calm her down a bit. She knew he was right. Her crying slowed to a stop. "All better now?" he asked and smiled gently down at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kim excused herself to the bathroom so she could clean up a bit. Tommy sat on his bed, his back against the backboard and watched TV. Kim came out of the bathroom looking a little bit better.

"Is it ok if I stay here for a little bit? I'm not ready to go back home yet."

"Yeah come on. We'll find something good to watch." Kim sat on the bed beside Tommy. Neither of them spoke to each other. They were simply enjoying spending some time together. Kim had eventually nodded off during a movie and Tommy hadn't noticed until he heard her whimpering in her sleep. He pulled her over to him and hugged her gently caressing her hair. Her whimpering stopped almost immediately as she snuggled up against his warm body. There was a warm feeling coming from Tommy's stomach. He knew what it was. He had the same feeling when he first met Kim and when they shared their first kiss. He shook his head and pushed the feeling away though when her voice floated back into his head. _Tommy and I are FRIENDS, nothing more._ He sighed and decided it was best to leave it at that. _I'll just have to enjoy this moment right now. _He pulled her closer and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Despite the glares Tommy got from the entire family, he was with Kim every step of the way. Of course their glares were well deserved since she had snuck away and spent the night with him. She was sad but she did get some closure when she said her goodbyes to her grandmother. Also having Tommy there was a big help. They headed home early Thursday morning. Tommy drove Kim back to her house and walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much for everything Tommy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm here for you if you need me." He said truthfully. "Always." Kim smiled and felt warmness inside the pit of her stomach. _What is this feeling? It's so familiar. _Kim wondered. Tommy felt it too. He pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. It felt so right being there. He loosened his grip on her and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with those same beautiful eyes he had always been in love with. Without realizing it, Tommy was leaning in very close to Kim. Their lips were so close, like they had been several times before, but this time it was different. There was no tension between them. He didn't wait any longer and gently pushed his lips against hers. Kim was a little surprised by his actions but she didn't stop him. He was in heaven. He was finally kissing the girl he had been yearning to kiss for the longest time. But, there was something telling him to stop. He reluctantly pulled away from Kim's juicy lips. "I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean…I don't…I don't want to take advantage…"Tommy tried to get his sentence out but never got the chance to finish. Kim had pulled him back into the kiss that he pulled away from. His mind was going crazy. _I can't believe she just did that!_ His tongue flicked across Kim's lips begging for entrance and she happily gave in. Kim's hands reached the front of Tommy's jacket and unzipped it hastily. He shrugged it off and shuddered as the brisk wind blew past them. He automatically pulled Kim's slender body against his own both to deepen the kiss and to keep himself warm. Tommy was losing it. Her soft lips pressing against his and her wet tongue massaging his were pushing him over the edge. His hand shot out from behind Kim's back and began searching for the doorknob. Kim couldn't help but smile. She knew what he was doing. _If you don't stop him now…_her conscious began but she told it to shut the hell up. She had been wanting to do this for a LONG time and she wasn't going to let her brain stop her. Tommy finally reached the handle but did not turn it. There was a slight vibrating by his foot. It was his cell phone, which was in his jacket that had landed by his feet. _Well fuck that! I'm not answering it._ _Whoever it is can call back later._ He thought to himself. Just as he was going to completely forget about his phone, a familiar face popped up in the back of his mind. _Sarah?_ At first Tommy was confused. Why in the hell would he be thinking about her at a time like this? _Hello idiot! She's still your girlfriend! What is Kim going to think of you if you two have sex and then you remember you already have a girlfriend?!_ He immediately broke his kiss with Kim. It was good that he did. Neither of them realized how badly they needed to take a breather. They were both flushed in the face and taking deep breathes. Tommy looked sadly at Kim.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked out of breath. _I don't want to hurt you again._ He thought. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. He then opened the door and nudged her inside without a word.

"I have to go take care of some things right now." Tommy said not looking at her. "I'll come back." Kim could only nod.

"Ok." She said sadly. Tommy closed the door, picked up his jacket, searched his pocket for his cell phone, and hopped in his truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- Oh my god that was a long ass chapter! I'm still so sorry for taking so long to get it to you. It's been so hectic on my end I don't even know how I'm doing it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will immediately begin working on the next one this weekend. I've already got this fic finished in my head so don't worry guys, I won't leave you hanging! This fic will be complete!!! Take care, till next time!


	9. Chapter 8 Start All Over Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters that were used in this Fanfic (Tommy, Kim, Adam). Saban does. I do, however, own all the other characters. Well my friend owns them too but that's beside the point. Don't sue me! Oh and I don't own the song Not Really Good. Eyeshine does. It's a really good song (and they are an amazing band) if you want to hear it it's on my myspace profile. One more time for the road, the song I used in this chapter is NOT mine! It is Justin Timberlake's. He's an amazing singer/dancer and everything and I LOVE this song and it goes so well with the story. NOT MINE! Again please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note- Ha Ha I love getting reviews from you guys. You crack me up jps! You're too funny. Put the pitchfork away…I promise you won't need it for a while ; Anyways, I can't tell you all how happy it makes me to know that you are enjoying my story. It's the biggest ego boost in the world. So I know you are all waiting to see what is going to happen between Tommy and Kim, and as some of you have named her, that trick Sarah (LOL). Beware, there are some choice words in this chapter and little bit of hotness ;) You've been warned. Please enjoy the conclusion of Not Really Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Start All Over Again**

Tommy slammed the door to his truck and sat there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts. He mentally reprimanded himself for thinking about Sarah while he was kissing Kim. He let out a huge sigh as he finally checked his phone to see who had interrupted his perfect moment with Kim. It was in fact Sarah who had called. _She sure knows how to kill the mood._ Tommy thought to himself, recalling all the previous times she had interrupted him before.

"Hey Tommy, it's me. I know you should be getting back in today but I have to really cram for my last midterm. I'll be heading over to my friend's house right after work. I hope you gave your family my condolences. Miss you, bye." Sarah's message made him roll his eyes. He had lied to her when he said it was his family member that had passed away and he had forgotten to mention he was going with Kim but he really didn't feel all that guilty about it. It was time to end things with Sarah but first he had to find her. He dialed her number and waited and waited and waited. Her voicemail finally picked up. He didn't bother to leave a message. He simply hung up and dialed again. Once again her voicemail was the only thing there to answer his call. _Third times a charm._ He thought to himself as he dialed her number again only to receive the voicemail for the third time. _That's odd. She should know it's important if I call back to back like that. Maybe she left her phone at the house…_he thought as he looked to the door. Immediately flashes of the passionate kiss he shared with Kim flooded his memory. He smiled and let his imagination come up with what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would much rather act on those thoughts than just dream about them. _Alright, if she doesn't want to answer the phone then I'll go find her at work._

It took Tommy a while to find her office. She had taken him there when she first got the job to show off her small cubicle but that had been a long time ago. The first thing Tommy noticed was that Sarah's car was nowhere to be seen. The conversation he had had with Joy and Adam began playing in the back of his mind. _Come on Tommy. You're not that stupid are you? You can't really believe that your little sweetheart is actually working all of the time? _Tommy was ready to test their theory. He parked his truck and walked inside the office.

"I'll be with you in just a second." The peppy blonde girl at the desk said as he walked in. Tommy sat in an open chair and waited as the girl chitchatted on the phone about this and that. He looked at watch and noticed that it was already two in the afternoon. _Lunch has been over for a while…where could she be?_ The girl finally hung up the phone and took a good look at the man sitting in the chair waiting for her to finish. _Damn he's hot._ "How may I help you sir?" The bubbly girl asked trying obviously to be seductive. Tommy did his best to ignore her.

"What time to you close?" the question seemed to surprise the girl. She had completely taken it the wrong way. _Oh my gosh! Is he hitting on me? Does he want to know when I get off?_

"Six o'clock…why?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. Now he was starting to get annoyed.

"Can you tell me where Sarah is?" He asked trying to hide his impatience.

"No. She's not here. Would you like to leave a message for her?" The girl asked somewhat disappointed. She had finally figured out he wasn't there for her.

"Yeah can you tell her to call Tommy? It's very important."

"Ok and you are…" the girl asked writing down what he had previously told her on a pink Post It note.

"I'm her boyfriend." _For the time being._ Tommy thought bitterly. The girl gave Tommy a very confused look.

"**You're** her boyfriend?" It was his turn to be confused. _Why is she so surprised?_

"Yeah, I am. Why?" He asked giving her a look that said spill what you know or else.

"Nothing. Ok, I'll leave this note on her desk." She said looking away. Tommy obviously wasn't satisfied with her reply since he didn't move from where he was standing. "Is there anything else you needed sir?" Tommy shook his head and left the building. _Fine. If they close at six then I'll stay till six._ Tommy thought as he hopped in his warm truck and waited. He had to admit he felt similar to a very self-conscious girl calling Sarah every hour but he wouldn't have to if she would just pick up the damn phone. Six o'clock finally rolled around and there was no sign of Sarah anywhere. Tommy had had it. She still lived with Kim so she would have to go back there eventually. The thing was that Tommy really didn't want to go back there until he resolved everything with Sarah first. He didn't want to put Kim in that position again. But what else could he do? He turned on his truck and headed back to Kim's house.

Kim had gone into her house without saying a word of objection to Tommy. He had looked so sad when he pulled away from her the second time. She could read his face perfectly clear. He didn't want to hurt her again. She knew that kissing him was wrong but damn it felt so right. Kim had wanted to do that for a very long time and she could no longer fight the feelings deep inside her. Her mind was screaming at her, begging her to stop but her heart won the battle. She heard Tommy's truck pull out of her driveway. Kim decided that thinking too much about what happened right now was probably not the best thing to do. She also came to the conclusion that informing her best friend of the events that went down may lead to her not living to see her next birthday. She hauled her luggage upstairs and figured it would be best to just start unpacking. Putting all her clothes away did help the time pass by a little faster but she couldn't keep her mind off of the taste of Tommy's lips. She cursed whatever stopped him from reaching the door but then thanked god that it hadn't gone too far. He did still have a girlfriend. _He is still with Sarah, isn't he?_ Kim wondered. She hadn't seen Sarah around the house in quite some time and Tommy never mentioned her when he came over.

Kim finished unpacking around five and went downstairs to relax on the couch and watch some TV. She probably would have fallen asleep there if she hadn't heard a faint knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal a very worn-out looking Tommy. She wasn't expecting him back so soon.

"Is it ok for me to stay over here for a bit?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded and let him pass by. He walked straight to his favorite couch in the living room and plopped down. He really was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep and all the frustration and confusion was starting to weigh heavy on him. All he wanted to do was end things but it was a much harder task to accomplish than he had hoped. He put his arm over his eyes to shut out the light.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted." Kim asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot." Kim smiled.

"Putting too much stress on that small brain of yours?" she asked playfully. Tommy moved his arm so he could see her beautiful smiling face and couldn't help but smile also.

"Get your kicks in now Ms. Smartass because when I'm feeling better you are going down."

"Yeah I'm so scared." She said mockingly sitting close to him on the opposite couch. "I know all your weaknesses." She reached over and started massaging his head like she had done when they were younger. Tommy gave out a satisfied groan and leaned into her touch. Kim knew that he would eventually fall asleep if she continued massaging his head but the silence was killing her. She stood up and heard a distinct whimper from him. "Relax, I'm going to put on some music. Maybe it will help you sleep." She turned on the radio, grabbed a book, sat back down next to Tommy and continued to rub his head.

Tommy wanted to go to sleep but all of the emotions that were stirring up inside him prevented him from doing so. All he wanted to do was be with Kim but he knew it wasn't right to do so, at least not at the moment. His heart was aching with her every touch. It just made him want to be with her more and more. Kim was very surprised when he decided to get up and lay with her on the couch she was sitting on. She had been sitting somewhat upright on the couch with her legs stretched out over the length of it but now he was practically on top of her. His head was resting on her chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Tommy's emotions were all in turmoil but lying there with her made him feel at peace. Kim didn't know what to do.

"Please just let me stay like this for a little bit." Tommy begged. Kim had been in shock from his sudden actions but his request calmed her. She wrapped her around him and pulled him closer to her. She continued to caress his scalp with her fingers. Tommy would have gladly fallen asleep in her arms if the song that was playing on the radio hadn't caught his attention. He listened quietly to the words being sung.

**You've been alone, you've been afraid  
I've been a fool, in so many ways  
but I would change my life  
If you thought you, might try to love me  
So please give me another chance. To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done.  
Cause I'll give you my heart. If you would let me start all over, again.**

**I'm not a saint. I'm just a man.  
Who had heaven and Earth in the palm of his hand.**

**But I threw it away.  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness and if you could just please.  
Give me another chance. To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done.  
Cause I'll give you my heart. If you would let me start all over, again.**

**Little girl you're all I've got.  
Don't you leave me standing here once again?  
'Cause I'll give you my life. Yes I would.  
If you would let me try to love you**

**So please, give me another chance.**

**To write you another song and take back those things I've done.  
'Cause I'll give you my heart. If you would let me start all over, again.**

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about anyone else but Kim and she needed to know this. He picked up his head off of her chest and pushed himself up with his arms so he was looking down at her. She was once again surprised by him. She had actually thought he was asleep. 

"Kim, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past." Kim was a bit confused. _Why is he telling me this? _"I never meant to hurt you."

"Tommy what are you talking about? You don't need to apologize…"

"Yes I do." He let out a long sigh and began his confession. "What I did was my fault. I accept responsibility for my actions. I was drunk but that's not an excuse."

"Tommy, please…" Kim started. She hated thinking about the past. She turned to look away so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Tommy gently grabbed her chin and pulled her back he could look her in the eyes. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Look at me, Beautiful. I have loved you my entire life. There hasn't been a moment that I've stopped loving you." Tommy leaned in and gently kissed her. Kim still couldn't believe what she just heard but the feel of his lips on hers made all her thoughts go away. She pulled him back down to her so now he was right on top. Tommy couldn't control his desire for her any longer. He tore his lips away from hers and began tracing soft kisses down her neck and back up to her earlobe, which he proceeded to suck on lightly. Tommy made his way back to her lips, which were still red and plump. Kim's body was getting hotter by the second. _He has no idea what he's doing to me does he?_ She was the one this time to beg for entrance with her tongue. He let her in willingly and massaged her tongue with his own. Their hands wandered over the thin layers of clothes that were between them. Kim's hands found the front of Tommy's button down shirt and went to work. The second his shirt came off he pulled back and allowed her to sit up so he could do the same to her. He pulled her shirt over the top of her head and basked in her beauty. Yes, she was still wearing her bra but he didn't care. They lay back down on the couch and continued their passionate kissing and exploring with their hands. Kim let out a soft moan when she felt his hand cup her right breast. He smiled at the sound she made and felt his own arousal growing. Kim could feel it too. She rocked her hips against his, which made him rub against her instinctively. His pants were becoming too constricting for him. Tommy used a free hand to start unbuckling his belt but he never got the chance to finish. The sound of the front door opening made Kim push him off of her and onto the floor. Tommy stood up as quickly as he could to see who was at the door. Mind you, he was still shirtless and now his pants were undone.

"Ewwww…Tommy, take it upstairs." Joy said as she walked in with Adam. Tommy didn't know what to do. He looked down at Kim hoping she could read his mind. _Please, don't get up!!! _Kim already knew they were busted. She slipped her shirt back on and sat up hoping Joy wouldn't connect the two if she was fully dressed and he wasn't. "Where's Kim, we've come to check up on her. She hasn't called me…all…day." Joy's sentence slowed when she realized it wasn't Sarah whom Tommy was molesting on the couch, it was her best friend! Joy smiled as she walked over to Tommy. Adam was still in shock from seeing Tommy half naked getting up from the couch where Kim was sitting so he hadn't noticed his girlfriend advancing on his friend.

"Joy, don't freak out. It's not what it looks…" he didn't get a chance to finish before Joy decked him. Adam finally snapped back into reality and ran over and pulled Joy off of Tommy.

"You dirty filthy son of a bitch! How could you do that?! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she tried to pull herself away from her boyfriend's grip. Kim ran over to Tommy and pulled him out of harm's way.

"Joy that's enough! Stop acting like her mother. Let her make her own decisions!" Adam demanded. He was more than tired of being the one that had to stop her rampages. Joy looked at him rather confused. He had never told her to stop and he had never told her what she was doing was wrong.

"So now you're going to stick up for HIM?" Joy asked full of disdain. Adam looked over at Tommy. He knew he would never do anything to hurt Kim intentionally.

"Yeah. I am going to stick up for him. He's my friend Joy. Even if I **don't** approve of what he's doing, I can't make him do anything." Adam said letting go of Joy. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she was going to give up either.

"Fine! You talk to your boy and I'll talk to Kim." She said as she walked over to Kim and pulled her along behind her to her room. Kim wasn't too worried about Tommy; she knew Adam would take care of him. However, she was worried about her own safety. Joy slammed the door shut behind her and made Kim sit on her bed. She paced around the room for a bit trying to collect her thoughts before she unleashed them on her friend. Finally she stopped and stood in front of Kim with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on? Why did I just find you and Tommy getting hot and heavy on the sofa?"

"It just sort of happened."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No." she said sullenly.

"Then what the fuck Kimberly?!"

"I love him Joy!" Kim exclaimed. She immediately took in a breath. She had never admitted it to herself and now here she was confessing to Joy. Joy stood in front of Kim with her mouth hanging open.

"Come again."

"Let me start from the beginning, ok?" Kim said after letting out a huge sigh. Kim told Joy about how Tommy was there for her when she needed him most and about the kiss at the door. Joy was more than a little upset at the fact that she hadn't told her sooner. "Anyways, he came back here and we sort of cuddled on the couch and he told me that he loved me. That he always has." Tears were starting to form in her eyes just thinking about his confession. Joy let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's great and all Kim but the key thing you seem to be forgetting is that he still has a girlfriend! I mean I'm glad the idiot finally realized he loves you and you finally realized you love him but it's not going to work with Sarah still in the picture. You don't want to be that other girl, do you?"

"No. I remember how it feels." Kim said sadly. It still hurt to think about it.

"You two need to **talk**. And by talk I don't mean make out." Kim laughed and rolled her eyes. "Tell him how you feel and let him know that nothing is going to happen until he does take care of his business."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Kim hesitantly asked.

"I'm over it. But I'm sorry I can't be your therapist anymore. It's too stressful and you guys aren't paying me." The two best friends laughed and hugged each other.

Adam sighed when the door slammed upstairs and walked to the kitchen. Tommy was still sitting on the floor in shock. _Joy just punched the shit out of me!_ He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt a sudden coldness on his lap. Adam had thrown a plastic bag with ice in it at him.

"Put it on your cheek or it will leave a nasty mark." He sat down on the couch and waited for Tommy to recover. He put his shirt back on, fixed his pants, sat on the couch and placed the ice pack on his bruised face. "Alright please tell me what is going on." Adam said a little overwhelmed.

"I love her." Tommy said looking straight into Adam's eyes. Adam smiled at his friend.

"Well I know that stupid. What I mean is what's going on between you and Sarah. Are you two done?"

"No." Tommy said quietly.

"What the hell are you doing with Kim if you are still with Sarah?!"

"Trust me I want to end it. But I can't find her. She's not at work, she's not at home and she won't answer her damn phone. How the hell can I end it if I can't talk to her?" He was becoming frustrated once again.

"Look Tommy. I'm glad you figured out your feelings for Kim but you need to be fair to her. You have to clear things up with Sarah **before** anything can happen between you two."

"I know." The door from Kim's bedroom finally opened. Joy and Kim walked downstairs and joined the boys on the couch. Tommy sat as far as he could from Joy.

"Relax nerd. I'm not mad at ya anymore. Besides I barely tapped you." Tommy smiled. It had hurt when she hit him but it didn't leave a mark. "As an apology, how about I treat you guys to dinner?"

Tommy hadn't enjoyed a dinner that much since before the break up. It felt just like old times. Everyone was laughing, joking around, and having a great time. There was no discussion of their make out session. It would have only led to talk of the problem that was still unresolved. They all arrived back at Kim's a couple of hours later. None of them had noticed the car parked between Kim's driveway and the neighbors.

"We need to do this more often." Adam said when they all walked inside.

"Yeah." Kim said still laughing. Their laughing died almost instantly when they heard Sarah's laughter coming from upstairs. Tommy looked up at her closed bedroom door and sighed. Adam gave him a little nudge towards the stairs and nodded at his friend letting him know that now was the time to do it. Tommy nodded back at him and began his walk up the stairs. "Maybe we should leave and let them talk it out." Kim said. Adam and Joy agreed. They all would have left if they hadn't heard a crashing sound and Sarah's screaming coming from upstairs.

Tommy opened the door to Sarah's room and was quite shocked to see her making out with another man. He walked over to the man, pulled him off of Sarah and threw him against the wall.

"Tommy stop it!" Sarah screamed. Adam was the first one up the stairs. If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have believed it. Tommy was holding this man up against the wall by his shirt a few feet off the floor. Sarah was hitting Tommy's back yelling for him to stop. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he ran over, nudged Sarah out of the way, and began trying to pry his friend off the man.

"What the fuck is this Sarah?!" Tommy yelled still holding the frightened man up.

"Nothing!" She yelled.

"I didn't know. She said you weren't together anymore." The man cried. Kim was the next one to arrive at Sarah's door. She gasped when she saw what Tommy was doing. It her gasp that made Tommy look at her and the look of fear in her eyes made him let the man go. Adam finally saw his chance and pulled Tommy to the opposite side of the room, just in case he changed his mind and wanted to fight again. Sarah ran to the man.

"Are you ok Aaron?" He pushed her off and left. Adam let go of his friend.

"You're not going to do anything stupid if I leave you in here, are you?" He asked. Tommy knew what he was implying and shook his head. _Like I would hit a girl._ Adam walked past Sarah, who was still kneeling on the floor where Aaron had been and closed the door. He grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her down the stairs. "You don't need to see this." Joy didn't need to go upstairs to get the gist of what was going on. She heard the scuffle and saw a man run out of the room and out of the house. She followed Adam and Kim to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Work, huh?" Tommy said taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "At least I know how you got your job." Sarah turned and glared at him. _Why am I so mad? I wanted an easy out…it can't get any easier than this._

"It's not what it looked like."

"Please Sarah. So he wasn't on top of you and you weren't kissing him right now? I'm not blind!"

"You're never here for me!"

"What?! I'm always fucking over here! You're the one who's always **at work**. He blew your lie. You told him we weren't together. Guess it's not a lie anymore, right?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"Don't do this." Sarah begged as she walked towards him.

"Do what? End it? Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. Oh wait I know one. Because then you wouldn't have anyone to fuck, right?" The slap he received from her resonated through the entire house.

"Fuck you!" Nobody had ever spoken to her like that and she wasn't about to take it from him.

"No thanks." He walked out of the room and closed the door. He was glad that he did. He heard the distinct sound of something hitting the door only seconds after he closed it. Kim rushed over to him when she saw him descending the staircase.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a very worried look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go home and rest up a bit. It's been a long day." Kim nodded. She knew he was still angry about what had happened. He kissed her forehead, said goodbye to his friends and left.

It had been an entire two weeks since the discovery of Sarah's other life. Kim had politely told Sarah that it was time for her to find a new home. Sarah did try to fight it but couldn't do much with Joy standing by. She moved out over the course of three days. Nobody had heard from Tommy in that time either, not even Adam. Fall break had come to an end and still there was no word from Tommy. Kim was very worried about him but no matter how many times she called him all she received was his voicemail. The first day back to school dragged on forever. Kim and Joy met up with Adam during lunch.

"Did Tommy come to classes today?" Kim asked her voice full of concern.

"Not yet." Adam said. He had been worried about his best friend too. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." He said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. The rest of the day went by as slowly as it had begun. Kim couldn't wait to go home. She couldn't concentrate on her classes while worrying about Tommy. She tried doing her homework when she got home but her mind couldn't focus on the words in the book. There was a knock on her door, which she was grateful to hear. _It's probably Joy and Adam._ She was pleasantly surprised by the person standing on the other side.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy said smiling holding a single red rose in his hand. Kim threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Glad to see me?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"No." she said as she pushed him off of her and smacked him on the arm. "Where the hell have you been? We've all been trying to reach you and you wouldn't answer and then you didn't go to class and we've been worried sick about you…" she would have continued her ranting if he hadn't leaned in and kissed her. Her mind went blank the few seconds of their kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said handing her the rose. "Can I explain?" Kim thought for a second and then let him in.

"I guess but it better be good." They sat on the couch as usual and Tommy began his story.

"After the whole thing with Sarah I felt like I had a lot of thinking to do. I told you that I loved you and then I got mad after seeing her with that guy and that confused me. So, I went home, packed some clothes and took off. I just drove."

"Why didn't you call us and let us know you were ok?" Kim asked a little frustrated.

"Oh. I left it at home. Sorry. It's still there if you don't believe me." Kim laughed and told him to go on with his story. "I couldn't figure out why I was so mad but then it came to me. I felt betrayed just like you had. That's the reason I snapped." Kim remembered what he had done to Aaron. "I didn't care about Sarah. I was actually pretty happy it was over. But while I was driving I could only think about one thing and it was you. You're all that matters to me Kim. I love you." Kim had heard him confess before but to her it felt like the first time all over again.

"I love you too." Kim said smiling and looking him in the eyes. He was surprised to hear her say it. He hadn't heard those words from her in such a long time. He pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. She loved him and he loved her. He had his Beautiful back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- All together now….awwwwwwww. Just kidding. Yeah that's it for this story. I REALLY hoped everyone enjoyed it. I had fun writing and finishing my first Fanfic ever! You can ask my editor in chief…I've never finished anything before. She's proud of me :) Let me thank all of my fans that have read this story and kept me going….lorli810, Cranelove, jps1926, kimtom4eva, AstROnAut, rose19586, grits, IndulgentWriter, diamondgirl697, Tkcola5, moonlight, and JessAngelus. And of course all other fans that find me along the way. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Keep your eyes peeled…there will be another story coming out soon.


End file.
